


наши отношения

by emde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Slow Burn, Some Humor, UST, unmutual fellings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emde/pseuds/emde
Summary: Однажды Сугавара путает чаты и пишет не Асахи, с которым они хорошо общаются, а Оикаве Тоору, с которым они практически не общаются.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> возможен небольшой оос ;;

_«Я не могу больше выносить это»_

Первая мысль — это не мне. Вторая мысль — тогда кому?

Оикава внимательно изучил сообщение, потом посмотрел на отправителя — _Бодрячок из Карасуно_.

Оикава планировал смотреть сериалы, потому что впервые после университета выдался свободный вечер. Когда пришло это сообщение — а оно пришло в 23:42, — всё обаяние ночи, проникнутой не особо сложными конфликтами американских сериалов, было полностью нарушено.

Вероятно, Сугавара ошибся чатами. И Оикава очень хотел бы проигнорировать это сообщение, но его что-то тревожило. Вдруг сейчас Сугаваре очень плохо? Вдруг в его жизни случилось что-то такое, отчего он не хочет больше жить собственно эту жизнь? И единственный человек, который мог бы его спасти не получил это сообщение и даже не знает, что Сугаваре плохо?.. Воображение Оикавы тут же нарисовало перед ним страшную картину — Сугавара в одной футболке и в домашних штанах стоит на крыше, сжимает в руках телефон. Ему очень холодно, его пробирает до костей, он дрожит. Его кожа совсем бледная, губы посинели, а глаза тусклые. Оикава вздрогнул, сжав руки в кулаки. Нельзя бросать Сугавару!

Оикава схватил телефон, он открыл чат. Что ему написать? «Привет, все в порядке?» Нет, не то… Может быть, «привет, это предназначалось явно не мне, но мне кажется, тебе нужна помощь…»? Нет, это слишком нагло. Оикава прикусил губу. Он не знал, что писать, не знал, что делать в таких ситуациях. Человек, возможно, сейчас на краю пропасти, а Оикава единственный, кто может спасти его.

_«у тебя все нормально?»_

Это все, что написал Оикава. Только потом он заметил, что Сугавара был в сети несколько минут назад. Сообщение висело непрочитанным.

Быть влюбленным в лучшего друга — отстойно. Быть влюбленным в лучшего друга, который встречается с девушкой — отстойно вдвойне. Сугавара хорошо это понял еще в старшей школе.

Он любил Дайчи. Они много времени проводили вместе. Были рядом всегда. Сугавара не сразу понял, что влюбился, на втором году до него дошло. И это было прекрасное чувство. Сугавара получал удовольствие от того, что Дайчи зовет его «Сугой». И плевать, что почти все так его называли. Они стали еще больше времени проводить вместе. Сугавара старался держаться рядом с Дайчи. Он поддерживал его, помогал ему. Отдавался весь своей влюбленности.

А потом Дайчи сказал, что влюбился в девушку. Сугавара не был с ней знаком. Это была какая-то девушка из параллельного класса. Она тоже, кажется, была заинтересована в Дайчи. Несколько раз приходила на тренировки, чтобы посмотреть. Потом, правда, перестала. Но Дайчи долго не мог признаться в своих чувствах к этой девушке. В конце концов, он сделал это только после школы, а до этого Сугавара слушал о том, какая же эта девушка хорошая. Дайчи то забывал о девушке, то снова вспоминал. Когда они на третьем году обучения усердно занялись волейболом, Дайчи вовсе забыл о своей влюбленности. Сугавара о своей помнил хорошо. Он постоянно представлял, как после какого-нибудь матча он не выдержит, подбежит к Дайчи и крепко поцелует того, а потом они вместе засмеются. И не нужно будет никаких слов. Все и так станет ясно. Но матчи продолжались, а Сугавара так и не осуществил своей задумки. Хотя он не терял надежду. Пример первогодок, которые постепенно начинали сближаться, которые — как он позже узнал — в конце концов, начали встречаться, придавал ему уверенности. Если глупые птенчики, которые готовы были убить друг друга в первый день, стали парой, если маленькие птенчики, которые казались абсолютно непохожими друг на друга, стали парой — то уж Сугавара и Дайчи, которые столько вместе прошли, точно станут парой.

Но не стали. После школы Дайчи признался той девушке. Его чувства оказались взаимны. И Сугавара только улыбнулся ему, поздравил. А внутри — медленно сдавливал себе шею.

Если разрыдаешься прямо перед ним, если бросишь ему свои чувства прямо в лицо, сейчас, когда он так счастлив — ты не добьешься успеха.

И хотя Сугавара пытался делать вид, что все в порядке, их отношения с Дайчи стали холодными. Они почти перестали общаться. Сугавара говорил, что в университете его завалили учебой, а сам стал чаще говорить с Асахи. Тот и в школе был единственным, кто знал о влюбленности Сугавары, а сейчас стал практически единственной опорой.

Асахи был хорошим другом. Он слушал. Не осуждал. Просто мягко поддерживал, успокаивал. Сугаваре и не нужно было большего.

Но влюбленность в Дайчи задавить не получалась. Она лезла, забивала голову. И, смотря на своих одногруппников, которые уже начали встречаться, смотря даже на Асахи с Нишиноей, смотря на старых друзей, тех же первогодок, которые встречались — Сугавара чувствовал себя абсолютно лишним в этой вселенной.

Он лежал в общежитии на своей кровати. Его сосед ушел на свидание. Сугавара лежал с закрытыми глазами, думал о Дайчи. Вспоминал их совместные посиделки, вспоминал, как однажды они спали на одной кровати, и Дайчи едва не спихнул его. У Дайчи такие крепкие руки, всегда горячие. Тело Сугавары хорошо помнило, как сильно эти руки обнимали его после матчей. Сугавара обнял себя, открыв глаза. Он посмотрел в потолок. А если бы сейчас они встречались с Дайчи, то тот бы точно вытянул его из общежития. Потащил бы куда-нибудь. Возможно в парк. Там бы Дайчи крепко сжимал его руку, громко смеялся, рассказывал бы какие-нибудь истории. А потом они бы сели где-то в глубине парка и Сугавара бы медленно приблизился, чтобы поцеловать…

Сугавара сел, тряхнув головой. Он сильно покраснел. Не надо думать об этом, не надо фантазировать о лучшем друге. Сугавара встал с кровати. Он взял телефон, открыл свои чаты. Последние были несколько дней назад. Первый с Оикавой Тоору. Тот неплохо разбирался в философии, Сугавара просил о помощи с докладом. Очень мило было со стороны Оикавы не отказать в помощи. Второй был с Асахи. Последние пару дней его друг был занят каким-то проектом, поэтому Сугавара не тревожил его. Но сейчас Суге нужна была помощь, хотелось отвлечься. Он открыл чат с Асахи, написал ему, что хочет поговорить. Потом извинился за внезапное вторжение, объяснил ситуацию. Отложил телефон. Затем подумал — нужно как-то завершить красиво последнее сообщение. Сугавара снова взял телефон, не глядя, открыл второй чат и написал:

_«Я не могу больше выносить это»_

Он отложил телефон снова, не посмотрев, кому отправил сообщение, а после встал и пошел к окну. Он взглянул на темную улицу. Потом Сугавара перевел взгляд на часы.

23:45

Так поздно. Вероятно, его сосед сегодня не вернется. Только бы потом он не начал рассказывать ему о своих любовных похождениях. Сугавара не вынесет.

Он медленно вернулся на свою кровать и лег, прижав к груди подушку. Сугавара прикрыл глаза. Отросшие пепельные волосы упали на лицо, щекоча. Он шумно выдохнул, а затем услышал уведомление.

Первая мысль была — Асахи! Но что-то заставило Сугавару занервничать. Он нахмурился, взял телефон.

_«у тебя все нормально?»_

Вторая мысль была — это не Асахи.

Он поднял глаза на строчку выше и прочитал имя отправителя — Оикава Тоору. Сугавара так и выкинул телефон, отскочив в угол кровати. Он открыл рот, тяжело дыша. Надо же было так опозориться. Практически незнакомый человек теперь знает о дурацкой влюбленности Сугавары.

В конце концов, Сугавара взял свой телефон и, чувствуя жар от стыда на своих щеках, разблокировал его. Он облегченно вздохнул, когда увидел, что Оикаве пришло только последнее сообщение, остальные все-таки были отправлены Асахи.

 _«Ошибся диалогами, прости»_ — написал Сугавара Оикаве. Асахи его сообщения не прочитал. Наверное, либо занят проектом, либо уже спит. В любом случае не стоит его беспокоить больше.

_«тебе сейчас одиноко?»_

От Оикавы пришло сообщение. Сугавара приподнял бровь. Что?

Что ты делаешь, Оикава Тоору? Именно такой вопрос задал себе Оикава, когда набирал сообщение. Но с другой стороны, думал он, очевидно, что Сугавара ошибся, но это же не значит, что ему не нужна помощь. Оикава был не против помочь. Да, они практически не общаются, но может быть, Сугаваре просто нужно кому-то выговориться? В конце концов, Оикава не такой уж и чужой человек. Они общались немного.

Сугавара не знал, что ответить. На самом деле ему действительно было одиноко. Возможно, было бы даже хорошо, если бы они с Оикавой поговорили. Но о чем им говорить, что обсуждать?

«Привет, парень-который-сделал-за-меня-доклад-по-философии-потому-что-больше-никто-не-мог-мне-помочь, сейчас я расскажу тебе о том как это отстойно влюбляться в лучших друзей»

«О, как интересно, я с удовольствием послушаю»

Сугавара тряхнул головой. Так не бывает. Они не друзья, просто знакомые. Не стоит вешаться на всех людей, которые готовы выслушать тебя и твои страдания. Но что же ответить Оикаве? Сугавара вздохнул.

_«Не бери в голову, всё в порядке. Прости, что побеспокоил»_

Оикава внимательно смотрел на это сообщение от Сугавары. Да, всё действительно в порядке, наверное. Не будет же Сугавара врать? Он просто перепутал диалоги. Может, он написал не про что-то жизненно-важное, может, он обсуждал с кем-то какой-то тупой фильм, и персонажи в нем повели себя очень глупо?

_«ничего, Суга-чан! доброй ночи»_

Оикава долго смотрел в экран телефона. Герои в сериале вдруг поцеловались, Оикава вздрогнул, подняв глаза, а потом пискнул.

— Да неужели! — фыркнул он. А потом улыбнулся, радуясь за персонажей. Ему пришло сообщение.

_«Доброй ночи, Оикава»_

Сугавара сидел на полу, прижавшись спиной к кровати. Он почему-то улыбался.

_«Суга-чан»_

Это не значило абсолютно ничего. Но почему-то стало так легко. Мысли о Дайчи отошли на задний план. Эта глупая ситуация немного позабавила Сугавару. Надо же было так ошибиться! Но хорошо, что все благополучно разрешилось.

Оикава тоже стал спокойнее. Он перестал думать о плохом, расслабился. На его лице была улыбка. И он не знал — рад он был за героев сериала или же за Сугавару, который, наверняка сейчас уже лег спать и с ним все хорошо.

Хорошо.


	2. 2

Иваизуми пришел утром. Он всегда заходил утром за Оикавой. Это была традиция. Сначала в школе, потом в университете. Оикава шутил, что когда они закончат университеты — Иваизуми будет заходить к нему, и вместе они пойдут на работу.

А зачем заходить, Ива-чан, если бы ты мог жить со мной?

Оикава пил кофе из своей чашки. Иваизуми сидел напротив. Неловко.

Неловкость висела уже довольно давно. С конца первого курса. Оикава признался Иваизуми. И Иваизуми среагировал… Странно. Он удивленно поднял брови, покраснел, а потом тряхнул головой.

— Что? — отозвался он.

Оикава тогда готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Нет-нет, ничего, Ива-чан, я ничего не сказал, я вовсе не признался тебе в том, что люблю тебя уже несколько лет.

Иваизуми сказал, что ему нравятся девушки.

Они никогда не обсуждали тему ориентации. Оикава рассудил, что из-за того, что он сам встречался с девушками — Иваизуми закономерно подумал, что Оикаве нравятся девушки. Но Оикаве нравились и парни. И Иваизуми тоже нравился Оикаве. Очень давно. Оикава подумал, что раз ему нравятся парни, то и Иваизуми тоже могут нравиться парни. Почему бы и нет? Среди его друзей гетеро почти не было. Он постоянно слышал о парочках в других командах. Все волейбольные клубы — маленькая провинция, где все про всё знают.

Куроо, капитан Некомы, встречается с их связующим.

Тот чересчур умный парень в очках из Карасуно встречался с их пинч-подающим, у которого лицо в веснушках.

Тобио-чан спустя какое-то время начал встречаться с Хинатой.

Ушивака каким-то образом стал встречаться с тем жутковатым парнем, похожим на ёкая.

В собственной команде он видел, как развивались отношения у Куними с Киндаичи.

Оикава думал, что, конечно, гетеро среди волейболистов есть — тот же противный тип из Нохеби существует, — но он с ними не знаком.

Иваизуми. Почему?

Как так вышло? Всё же было так идеально. Они лучшие друзья с детства, они всегда были друг у друга, они всегда были рядом, они спали вместе, обнимались, вместе плакали, вместе тренировались. Этот троп из сериалов и книг работает буквально у всех бывших лучших друзей, а теперь любовников. Но не сработал у Оикавы. Иваизуми нравятся девушки. Не Оикава.

После признания все испортилось. Отношения натянулись. Иваизуми вел себя как обычно. Оикава не мог вести себя как обычно. Ему казалось, что он как будто разделся перед человеком, даже кожу снял, показал себя настоящего — а в ответ тишина. Оикава знал, что Иваизуми неловко. Но тот ничего не говорил. И тему с признанием не поднимал, не вспоминал даже об этом. Время тянулось, а отношения между ними натягивались как струны. Оикава чувствовал, что эти струны режут его, что они буквально уничтожают его, что однажды эти струны лопнут. И Иваизуими, его Иваизуми, уйдет куда-то. Возможно, к какой-нибудь ней. Возможно, уйдет строить карьеру, будет много работать.

— Вчера мне Сугавара написал, — вдруг сказал Оикава, оторвав кусок у молочного хлеба.

— Ему снова нужна была помощь по философии? — спросил Иваизуми.

— Нет, он ошибся чатами. Написал, что не может больше выносить что-то, — ответил Оикава.

— Не может выносить что?

— Может, он дурацкий фильм смотрел и писал кому-то сообщения. Или у него какие-то личные проблемы.

Личные проблемы. Личные проблемы у Оикавы. Одна конкретная, как минимум точно есть. А он как назло не может никому даже вслух сказать о ней. Он мало с кем общался после школы. Точнее общался-то он много с кем, но мало кому мог довериться. После этого неудачного признания, Оикава вообще боялся хоть кому-то говорить о своих чувствах. Он боялся быть осмеянным, боялся, что кто-то сломает его еще больше.

Куда уж больше.

Дурацкая влюбленность. Почему она не прошла после признания и после того, как Иваизуими отшил его?

Интересно, у Сугавары личная проблема или он смотрел дурацкий фильм?

Если у Сугавары личная проблема, то они могли бы обменяться своими личными проблемами друг с другом. Почему нет? Отличный план. Да, возможно, Сугаваре есть кому говорить о своей проблеме, но чем плох Оикава?

— Пошли уже, а то опоздаем, — Иваизуми допил кофе, который оставался в его чашке. Оикава кивнул. Они вышли из квартиры, направились в университет. Пока они ехали в автобусе, Оикава достал телефон. Он открыл чат с Сугаварой. Тот был в сети. Нет, нельзя так писать. Ну, а вдруг… Вдруг он сразу прочитает? Нет, нельзя так. Оикава убрал телефон. Они с Иваизуми доехали до университета, почти ничего друг другу не сказав.

Оикава был готов убить себя на месте. Как же ему хотелось схватить Иваизуми, прижаться к нему, держать, пока он не скажет, что пошутил — он любит его, Оикаву Тоору, умного и красивого. С этим чувством Оикава расставался с Иваизуми каждый раз. Он говорил «пока», а иголки протыкали горло, все тело сводило. Пока. Пока ты не найдешь себе девушку, Ива-чан.

Оикава явно нравился одной из своих одногруппниц. Но Оикаве нравился Иваизуми. Он никак не мог убить это в себе, выключить. Никак не мог перестать представлять себя рядом с Иваизуими. Это ломало его внутри, практически убивало.

Оикава внешне этого не показывал. Но внутри он был так сильно сломан всей этой влюбленностью.

На одной из лекций Оикава снова достал телефон. Желание написать Сугаваре с целью просто хоть на кого-то вылить всю свою боль не пропадало. Сугавара был не онлайн. Но Оикава не знал, что писать. Нельзя же просто написать

_«привет, суга-чан! мне очень нужно с кем-то поговорить. наверное, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой? я знаю в былые годы ты столько раз спасал своим оптимизмом карасуно! и может быть, сейчас ты поможешь мне немного? в конце концов ты в долгу у меня за философию :)»_

Сугавара косо глянул на свой пиликнувший телефон. Он сидел в кафе, доделывал задание на ноутбуке. В комнате в общежитии сделать это было невозможно — сосед очень вежливо попросил Сугавару уйти, чтобы побыть со своей девушкой наедине; в университет Сугавара ехать не хотел. Поэтому сидел в кафе. Он оторвался от составления реферата, взял в руки телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение. Почему Оикава написал ему? Что он написал ему?


	3. 3

– Привет! – Оикава широко улыбнулся. Сугавара подошел к нему, тоже улыбнувшись.

– Пойдем? Я слышал, что места здесь очень быстро занимают, – Сугавара практически без стеснения взял Оикаву за руку и потянул в бар.

Внутри было душно, воздух был как будто спертый. Пахло дешевой парфюмерией, алкоголем, чем-то приторно-сладким. Грохотала музыка. Царил полумрак. Только барная стойка была достаточно освещена. Народу было полно, хотя вечер только начался.

Оикава с Сугаварой пробились через толпу людей к барной стойке. Они сели на высокие стулья. Оикава стукнулся коленом об колено Сугавары, тот шикнул, но за музыкой этого было не слышно.

Как давно они оба не были в таких заведениях? Может, не стоило сюда приходить? Сугавара слегка краснеет, оттягивает ворот свитера. Душно. Жарко. Оикава долго смотрит на него.

– Что ты пьешь, Суга-чан? – спросил он громко. Приходится кричать, чтобы Сугавара, сидящий рядом услышал.

– Какой-нибудь коктейль с виски, – так же громко ответил Сугавара. Оикава кивнул и крикнул бармену названия коктейля, в котором есть виски, а потом показал ему два пальца. Бармен кивнул, все прекрасно поняв. Наверняка он умеет по губам читать.

Им сделали их коктейли. Два красивых стакана с цветными трубочками. Сугавара улыбнулся, обхватив губами розовую трубочку. Оикава делает то же самое. Пока они не смотрят друг на друга.

Музыка продолжает грохотать. Оикава задумался – было бы классно, если бы они на такой же громкости включили «Hip». Он оторвался от своего коктейля. Не чувствовался вкус виски, зато отлично чувствовался вкус сиропов. Сугавара тоже остановился, но трубочку изо рта не отпустил. Он взглянул на Оикаву. Оикава тоже посмотрел на него.

_«Привет. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе?.. Своим оптимизмом?»_

Невежливо же было говорить Оикаве, что оптимизма сейчас у Сугавары ноль. Что все, о чем он думает в данную минуту это – поскорее бы сдать этот дурацкий реферат. И о чем Оикаве нужно поговорить? Может, надо прорепетировать речь или какое-то выступление… Чем вообще можно помочь отличнику и лучшему студенту факультета? И неужели у Оикавы нет никого, кому можно было бы… Сказать что-то? У него же есть Иваизуми.

Если они не поругались.

Руки Сугавары застыли над клавиатурой ноутбука. А если поругались? Это, наверное, ужасно болезненно. И… Довольно интересно. Сугавара прикусил губу. Так давно не было хоть каких-то действительно интересных сплетен. А тут… Они вполне могли бы быть.

Сугавара не был сплетником. Просто любил сплетни. Это, конечно же, разные вещи.

Или знание о том, что такое случилось у Оикавы, поможет ему отвлечься от своих собственных мыслей.

– Отвлеки-и-и-ись от этого, – Сугавара забрал у Оикавы телефон. Он выпил уже третий коктейль. Бармен хитро улыбался. Оикава как чувствовал, что этот бармен подмешивает все больше виски и все меньше сиропов в их коктейли.

– Просто показалось, что Ива-чан написал, – попытался оправдаться Оикава. Он вытянул руку, чтобы забрать свой телефон из рук Сугавары, но тот вытянул свою руку вверх, а второй взял стакан Оикавы и отпил из него.

– Ты же хотел расслабиться? Отвлечься? Чтобы это сделать – нужно перестать думать об Иваизуми, – проговорил Сугавара. Его глаза сверкнули, а губы изогнулись в улыбке. Не той милой и доброй улыбке, которую видят все, а в хитрой, по-настоящему лисьей улыбке.

_«да!! я знаю что ты очень хороший человек, суга-чан :”( и ты сможешь поднять мне настроение»_

– Иногда ты просто невыносимо много треплешься, – сказал как-то Иваизуми Оикаве. Это было в школе. После тренировки. Оикава пожал плечами. Да, он много говорит. Много говорит о себе, о своих переживаниях, проблемах. Ему неважна степень знакомства. Просто иногда слова, мысли так рвутся наружу, что хочется высказать все первому встречному. Оикава редко ждет в ответ что-то. Он не ждет, что его собеседник в ответ начнет ему открываться. Просто нужно выговориться хоть кому-то.

Когда рядом Иваизуми – всё вываливается на него. Когда Иваизуми рядом нет – получает кто-то другой.

Сейчас этим человеком стал Сугавара. И Оикава действительно искренне считал, что Сугавара прекрасный, милый, добрый человек, который скажет ему несколько подбадривающих слов. Конечно, вопрос в другом – согласиться ли вообще Сугавара на все это. Оикава не рассматривал такой вариант.

И в принципе был прав.

Сознание совсем помутилось. Кажется, к Сугаваре стал подкатывать какой-то парень. Оикава тут же прогнал наглеца, который выпрашивал телефон Суги.

– Это была моя последняя возможность начать встречаться хоть с кем-то, – протянул Сугавара. Оикава помотал головой. Он сам уже плохо соображал. Взял Сугавару за руки.

– Не-е-е-ет, Суга-чан, это того не стоит. Ты гораздо лучше всех этих… И заслуживаешь самого лучшего парня или самую лучшую девушку, – сказал Оикава. Он перекрикивал музыку, у него сел голос. Но он уже не обращал на это внимание. Сугавара смотрел на него, а потом засмеялся.

– Нет, Оикава, только парня, – проговорил Сугавара, отсмеявшись.

– Хорошо, самого лучшего парня! – Оикава как будто заразился смехом от Сугавары. Он постучал по барной стойке. – Самого лучшего парня для Суги-чана!

Сугавара снова рассмеялся. И его щеки так сильно покраснели.

_«Ну, если хочешь, ты можешь написать мне, что тебя тревожит…»_

_«нет, я хочу сказать лично. в смысле… переписки это не то. нам нужно встретиться!»_

_«Ох, ну, ладно»_

– Ты совершенно не умеешь отказывать, – Дайчи, приподняв бровь, смотрел на Сугавару, который в очередной раз согласился помочь Хинате с домашней работой.

– Тсукишима отказался помогать Хинате, потому что уже помогает Ямагучи, Ячи тоже занята, а Кагеяма… Ему самому помощь нужна, – Сугавара не хотел признавать того, что действительно часто соглашался помочь кому-то. Он делал это не потому, что не умел отказывать, а потому, что просто любил помогать. И ему всегда было _просто интересно,_ по какому поводу человеку потребовалась помощь.

Тебе Дайчи нужна была моя помощь в школе, когда ты не успевал сделать вовремя домашку. И ты обычно делал _ну очень страдальческое лицо_ , когда слышал отказ.

Сугавара всегда помогал. Помогал искренне. Не из личной выгоды. Он так сильно отдавался иногда другим людям. Не раскрывался, а просто отдавался, терялся в мыслях, эмоциях, действиях другого человека, лишь бы не возвращаться к себе самому.

Оикава и Сугавара быстро договорились о встрече сразу после пар. В 16:30.

Но встретились они в 16:37. Оикава опоздал, потому что задержался в университете. Сугавара задержался потому что ему было далеко идти от корпуса до места встречи.

Местом встречи было небольшое кафе. Компактное. Тихое. Это Оикава выбирал.

Здесь так шумно. Уши закладывало.

Они вышли на улицу из бара. Оба слегка пошатывались. Вдохнули свежего ночного воздуха. Стало легче. На улице было тихо. Музыка в баре глухо звучала. Но уже не раздражала. Сколько было времени?.. Время… Который час?... Сугавара стал искать свой телефон по карманам. Не нашел.

– Черт, – фыркнул он. – Телефон потерял.

Оикава слегка нахмурился.

– Потерял?.. Как так? Может, украли?

– Плевать.

Сугавара тряхнул головой. Его волосы были взлохмачены. Как и волосы Оикавы. Оба были покрасневшие от этой духоты, от алкоголя. Ветер на улице был не сильный, но почему-то он так сносил… Им приходилось держаться друг за друга.

– Суга-чан, хочешь я тебе новый телефон куплю? – протянул Оикава. Он почему-то почувствовал острый укол вины за то, что Сугавара потерял свой телефон.

– Ты хотел о чем-то рассказать мне? – они сели за стол в кафе. Оикава кивнул. Он заказал два кофе. Кофе с виски?.. Нет. Это было позже.

– Да, – сказал Оикава. Он взглянул на своего собеседника. Улыбнулся. Беззаботно. Как будто их не разделяла друг от друга дистанция _«мы просто знакомые, а я сейчас буду изливать тебе душу»_.

– Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся в своего лучшего друга? – глаза Оикавы сверкнули. Сугавара, до этого вытиравший руки влажными салфетками, замер.

– К черту лучших друзей! К черту эти влюбленности, Оикава! – Сугавара взял Оикаву за щеки, снова заглядывая ему в глаза. Что было… Что было дальше?..

Сугавара проснулся утром на следующий день с головной болью. Рядом спал Оикава. Сугавара еще не знал. Но голова у того тоже болела после вчерашней ночи.


	4. 4

У Оикавы была однокомнатная квартира. Уютная. Хотя Сугаваре подумалось, что все что угодно будет уютнее его комнаты в общежитии. Интересно, что подумал его сосед, когда Сугавара не вернулся?

Вообще идея пойти в бар пришла спонтанно.

– Ты когда-нибудь влюблялся в своего лучшего друга?

Этот вопрос поставил Сугавару в ступор. Промелькнула мысль о том, что Оикава все знает. Но кто мог сказать? Нет, это просто невозможно. Пока Сугавара размышлял, смотря внимательно на Оикаву, тот взял в руки салфетку, начав нервно крутить ее.

– Можешь, не отвечать, я просто так спросил! – выпалил Оикава, подняв глаза на Сугавару. До этого он опустил их, рассматривая помятую салфетку в своих руках. Он улыбнулся Сугаваре. Тот приподнял бровь, но потом все же улыбнулся в ответ.

– Точнее, я просто хотел красиво подвести к той теме, о которой хочу говорить, – проговорил Оикава, отложив салфетку. Ком застрял в горле. Он не сказал еще ни слова, а уже почувствовал, как ему становится плохо ото всей этой ситуации. Чем он думал? _Чем он думал?_ Нет, Иваизуми действительно прав – Оикава Тоору слишком много треплеться. Слишком много говорит о себе и своих чувствах. Нельзя. Нельзя говорить об этом. У Оикавы слегка задрожали руки.

Но Сугавара вежливый человек. Он не будет смеяться прямо в лицо. Наверное. В любом случае, они уже сидят в этом кафе. Уже заказали кофе. Бежать некуда.

– Итак, я не так давно признался своему лучшему другу в любви, – наконец, сказал Оикава. Сугавара поднял брови. Оикава решил, что если не называть имен будет легче. Хотя какой в этом толк, если Сугавара и так поймет, что речь идет об Иваизуми? Ну, без имен – так без имен.

Сугавара завис на секунду. Какое поразительное совпадение.

Официантка принесла им кофе в небольших белых чашках. Поставила на столик.

– И?.. Как твой друг отреагировал? – спросил Сугавара, взяв в руки чашку. Оикава криво усмехнулся. И Сугавара понял, что это был самый отвратительный вопрос, который только можно было задать. Оикаве не нужно было в очередной раз напрягать свои связки, чтобы сказать «Хреново отреагировал». Сугавара мог почувствовать боль этого человека, который сидел напротив него. Сугавара всегда чувствовал чужие эмоции.

Именно поэтому он хорошо распознавал эмоции Дайчи. Знал, когда тот злиться, знал, когда испытывает радость. Это касалось не только Дайчи вообще-то. В школе, на матчах, Сугавара умело распознавал эмоции незнакомых ему людей. И сейчас напротив него сидел человек, который был уничтожен внутри. Вряд ли отказ его довел до такого состояния. Нет, Сугавара понимал, что тут дело не в отказе, а в том, что было дальше. А дальше было хуже. Конечно же. Сценарий такой. По-другому не сыграешь. Сколько Оикава уже пребывает в таком состоянии? Месяц? Год?

– Он отказал мне, – ответил Оикава. Он отпил из своей чашки кофе, облизал губы, а потом уткнулся взглядом в стол.

Ну и что тут сказать?

Доволен, Оикава Тоору? Сказал?

Он поднял глаза, смотря на своего собеседника. Лицо Сугавары было… Растерянным? Грустным? Конечно, что ему говорить? Поддержать? Сказать «это так грустно, Тоору, включай fancy»? Что за глупости. Эта затея была мертва уже в зародыше.

Сугавара не знал, что делать. Молчание становилось давящим.

– Я… Могу понять, что ты чувствуешь, – сказал Сугавара. Не ври ему, подумал про себя Сугавара. Не смей врать. Ты трус. Ты не смог признаться Дайчи, когда у тебя был шанс. Может быть, ты сейчас был бы с ним.

Оикава все равно удивленно посмотрел на Сугавару. Что он сказал?

– Я влюблен в своего лучшего друга, – продолжил Сугавара. Что ты говоришь? Зачем ты это ему говоришь? Тебе просто некому излить свои чувства. А тут подвернулся Оикава. С такой же проблемой. Вы просто используете друг друга как одноразовые платочки.

– И давно? – тем не менее Оикава оживился. Он сложил руки на столе, внимательно смотря на Сугавару.

– Давно, – кивнул Сугавара. – Но я не успел ему признаться. Он начал встречаться с девушкой.

– Ох, – Оикава выдохнул. Да. Так вот как выглядит тот вариант вселенной, в котором Оикава не говорит Иваизуми о своих чувствах. Лучше не становится, но осознание того, что ты не один страдаешь внутри, немного успокаивает.

– Выходит, что мы с тобой друзья по несчастью, – спустя какое-то время сказал Оикава, улыбнувшись. Они уже давно сидят в этом кафе. На улице постепенно смеркалось. Нужно было ехать домой. Но в компании друг друга было так приятно плакаться, жаловаться.

– Да, выходит, что так, – улыбнулся Сугавара. Он посмотрел в окно. Снова ехать в общежитие. В эту душную комнату.

– Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь в честь этого? – Сугавара повернулся к Оикаве. Тот удивленно хлопнул глазами. Эмоции на лице Оикавы потрясающие.

Почему они пошли в тот бар? Сугавара просто не знал других. Они ходили туда как-то с Асахи, но Асахи этот бар не понравился. Оикаве нужно было развеяться. Сугаваре тоже. Это самый отвратительный способ отвлечься, но ситуации у Сугавары с Оикавой тоже были отвратительные. Сугавара думал так.

Они провели в баре всю ночь, Сугавара много выпил не потому что хотел, а потому что бармен, видимо, решил споить его. Хорошо, что Оикава был рядом. Помог выйти.

Потом они что-то вместе кричали. Обнимались. Держались за руки. В голове была каша из мыслей, тело дрожало от прикосновений. Так давно хотелось прикосновений.

– Ты плохо себя почувствовал, поэтому я не рискнул тебя отправлять домой на такси, – сказал Тоору, сварив им обоим кофе. Он протянул Сугаваре таблетку от головной боли.

– Спасибо, – сказал Сугавара.

Вся эта ситуация донельзя комична. Они вместе выпили. Вместе ввалились в квартиру. Спали на одной кровати. Здесь должна быть пропущена сцена пьяного секса, который снес бы обоим голову. Но нет. Ничего не было. Они никогда бы не сделали это _друг с другом_ , потому что отдали себя другим.

– И я нашел твой телефон, – признался Оикава, нарезав молочный хлеб. – Он лежал в моем пальто. Наверное, ты отдал мне его.

– Да, скорее всего, – согласился Сугавара. Он отпил из чашки кофе. Голова лишь немного болела. У Сугавары никогда не было тяжелого похмелья. Это Дайчи и Асахи страдали от этого. Оикава видимо тоже. Он выглядел бледным, глаза впалые. Видимо, пить столько совсем не для него.

– Спасибо за этот вечер, – проговорил Оикава, улыбнувшись. Хотя улыбка выглядела очень уставшей, Сугавара не сомневался, что это искренне.

– Тебе спасибо, – отозвался Сугавара. – С тобой приятно проводить время… Да и безопасно, судя по всему. Прости, что тебе пришлось тащить меня в квартиру.

– Нет-нет, все нормально, – Оикава помахал рукой. – Мне так спокойнее. Я бы, наверное, с ума сошел, если бы отправил тебя на такси. Мало ли там маньяк или с тобой что-нибудь случилось бы?.. Так что я определенно рад тому, что ты ночевал у меня.

Сугавара кивнул. Такая забота. Приятно.

Раздался телефонный звонок. Оикава поморщился. Он достал из кармана пижамных штанов свой телефон и ответил.

– Да, Ива-чан?

Сугавара слегка напрягся. Стало не по себе. Он ведь знает большой секрет взаимоотношений Оикавы и Иваизуми.

Иваизуими что-то говорил Оикаве. Вероятно, ругал его. Оикава потер переносицу.

– Ива-чан, все в порядке, меня никто не убил. Я вчера был в баре. Да. В баре. Нет, с Сугаварой. Потому что мы подумали, что это хорошая идея сходить вместе в бар, боже, Хаджиме…

Сугавара следил за тем, как Оикава говорит с Иваизуми. Он морщился. Но это скорее от того, что Иваизуми говорил достаточно строго и громко, а у Оикавы болела голова. Его голос не дрожал. Тело не выглядело напряженным. Наверное, если бы Сугавара не знал секрет Оикавы и Иваизуми, то никогда бы не догадался, что у них что-то случилось. Но Сугавара знал. И поэтому поза Оикавы казалась ему не обычной, а притворно-обычной. Оикава хороший лжец.

Сугавара решил больше не слушать чужой разговор, который, судя по всему, перерос в легкую перепалку. Сугавара отошел в гостиную и взял с журнального столика свой телефон.

Пропущенные от Асахи. Ну, конечно. Много сообщений. Но Асахи не смог пробиться через беззвучный режим. Сугавара почувствовал себя ужасным человеком. Он ведь даже не предупредил Асахи о том, что уйдет в бар.

_«Суга, пожалуйста, позвони, как только сможешь! Я очень переживаю… Хочешь, приеду к тебе?»_

Сугавара вздохнул. Он набрал Асахи. Ответили буквально через пару секунд.

– Суга! – выпалил Асахи в трубку. – Ты?.. Ты в порядке?

– Да, – отозвался Сугавара. – Прости. Я был… В баре вчера.

– Что? В каком баре? – голос Асахи как обычно взволнованный.

– Мы однажды туда ходили с тобой, – ответил Сугавара. – Но не переживай я был не один. Со мной был Оикава. Мы встретились в кафе, а потом пошли в бар. Потом поехали к Оикаве.

– Поехали к Оикаве? – Асахи на том конце трубки чуть не задохнулся.

– Он предложил переночевать у него, потому что мне стало плохо, – вздохнул Сугавара. – Всё в порядке.

– Точно?

– Точно. Я позвоню тебе, когда приеду в общежитие, ладно?

– Да, конечно. Осторожнее, Суга.

Сугавара сбросил. Асахи так переживает за него. Иногда это утомляет. Но Сугаваре, кажется, что на месте Асахи он вряд ли бы вел себя иначе.

– Тебе тоже позвонил «лучший-друг-в-которого-ты-влюблен»? – спросил Оикава. Он выглянул с кухни, чуть улыбаясь.

– Нет, это был просто лучший друг, – ответил Сугавара, отвлекаясь. Оикава слегка надул губы.

– А «тот-самый» не звонит? – Оикава прошел в комнату с чашкой кофе.

– Думаю, у него есть дела поважнее, – ответил Сугавара, слегка улыбнувшись. «Друзья по несчастью»? Теперь они будут обсуждать свои невзаимные влюбленности? Травить друг друга ими? Отвратительно. Вместо того чтобы разбираться, они будут топить друг друга, заставлять еще больше страдать.

Но именно этого хотелось Сугаваре. Вот прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас сесть и наконец обсудить с Оикавой, таким же человеком как он сам, эту глупую влюбленность. Оикаве тоже это было нужно. Возможно даже нужнее, чем Сугаваре.

Это глупо. Нелепо. Но так лучше. Так перестаешь чувствовать себя единственным несчастным существом.

Но прежде чем переступить границу – официально объявить о статусе их отношений – нужно назвать имена. Имена «тех самых».

– Иваизуми, – ответил Оикава. Сугавара кивнул. Не стал говорить, что и так понял. Не стоит.

– Дайчи, – сказал Сугавара. Оикава кивнул. На самом деле он тоже догадался. Но тоже не стал говорить.


	5. 5

Иваизуми с детства значил для Оикавы многое. Никто, ни один человек во вселенной не значит для Оикавы столько, сколько значил Иваизуми. 

Оикаве всегда был нужен Иваизуми. Будь то волейбольный матч или же что-то другое, Оикаве было спокойно, когда Иваизуми рядом. 

Лучшие друзья – худшая зависимость на свете. Ты настолько сильно привязан к человеку, что, когда расстояние между вами увеличивается прямо пропорционально вашему возрасту, вы начинаете чувствовать поистине жуткую боль. 

А когда ты понимаешь, что влюбляешься в своего лучшего друга становится еще хуже. Ты вспоминаешь все самые ужасные сценарии из фильмов и книг, где друзья ссорились из-за чьей-то влюбленности. Это угнетает.

Оикава слишком много говорит. Оикаве пора заткнуться. 

Но всё, что он делает – продолжает говорить Сугаваре про Иваизуми. 

Он – моя жизнь. Я люблю его слишком сильно. Я готов умереть за него. Плевать, что другой человек может и не понял вовсе всех этих переживаний. 

Оикава слишком много говорит. Но про любовь к Иваизуми он слишком много молчал. А когда начал говорить ему заткнули рот, а в глотку напихали стекла. Болит? Да. Говорить так больно.

Но Сугавара понимает. Он слушает и иногда хочется воскликнуть «Да! Вот оно!». Будто это не чувства Оикавы, а его собственные. 

Оикаве легче. Сугавара задыхается.

Сугавара много молчит. Он редко говорит о себе, но сейчас ему хочется говорить. Много. Громко. Он любит Дайчи. Очень давно. Он хочет быть с ним. Да, Оикава тоже любит Иваизуми. 

Они оба любят. Так сильно и так глупо. Они понимают друг друга. 

Оикава сократил расстояние между ними и обнял Сугавару. Он сжал его. Сугавара прижался к Оикаве. Так плохо было без прикосновений. Так хорошо сейчас. Так спокойно. 

Сугавара перестает задыхаться. 

Он чувствует, как от кожи Оикавы пахнет тем баром. Да, душ они оба не успели принять. Мягкие волосы тоже пропахли. Запах этого противного места смешался с запахом самого Оикавы. Странное сочетание, но от этого Сугавара почему-то чувствует себя спокойнее. Он вдыхает. Хорошо. Крепче прижимается к Оикаве. Тот не возражает. 

Оикава знает – Сугавара думает сейчас о Дайчи. 

Сугавара знает – Оикава думает сейчас о Иваизуми. 

Они действительно используют друг друга как одноразовые бумажные платочки. Когда станет легче, они скомкают друг друга и выкинут. А пока они нужны друг другу. 

Сугавара уехал во второй половине дня. По дороге он написал Асахи, что все в порядке. Это была почти правда. Сугавару немного трясло после разговора с Оикавой. Но это не из-за того, что они говорили друг другу то, что так долго держали внутри. А от того, что они сидели, обнимая друг друга. Это длилось практически вечность. И Сугавара отчетливо помнил горячее дыхание на своей шее, помнил, как чужие руки жадно обнимали его.

Если закрыть глаза – можно представить, что это был Дайчи, а не Оикава. Сугавара знал – или хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой, – что Оикава представлял на его месте Иваизуми.

Сугавара вернулся в общежитие. Его сосед был в комнате. Когда Сугавара вошел, он смерил его взглядом, изучал. Наверное, еще и попытался учуять запах Сугавары. Пытался понять – чем занимался Сугавара ночью.

– Ты даже не предупредил, что тебя не будет, – заметил сосед, отложив свой ноутбук. – Я почти начал переживать.

– Не стоило, – ответил Сугавара, снимая с себя свитер. Бледная кожа покрылась мурашками. В комнате было прохладно. Он почувствовал, как по спине скользнул чужой взгляд. Ищет засосы, следы ногтей, синяки? Как жаль, что взгляд соседа ничего не найдет на теле. Сугавара взял растянутую футболку и надел ее, скрывая свое тело. Зазвонил телефон.

Сугавара вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов. Сосед, кажется, стал делать вид, что ему все равно, продолжая коситься на Сугавару. Думает, что звонит девушка, с которой Сугавара провел ночь? К еще большему разочарованию соседа звонил Асахи.

– Да? – Сугавара ответил, сев на кровать. Он зажал телефон между плечом и щекой, стаскивая с себя джинсы.

– Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, – голос Асахи звучал взволнованно. Сугавара приподнял бровь.

– Что-то произошло? – спросил он.

– Юу, сказал мне, что виделся с Шимизу, – ответил Асахи. Сугавара прикусил губу. Он давно не переписывался с Шимизу. Практически с самого выпуска они не пересекались, не говорили. Было даже как-то неловко. Но, кажется, Шимизу поддерживала дружеские отношения с Нишиноей, который смог вырасти из глупых шуток про свою «высокую любовь» к Шимизу.

– Правда? – отозвался Сугавара. – Я давно ее не видел. Как она?

– Хорошо, – ответил Асахи. И Сугавара слышит теплоту в его голосе. Он слушает несколько минут рассказ о том, как живет Шимизу сейчас, чем занимается. Сугавара слушает и понимает, что скучает по ней. Они были довольно хорошими друзьями. И Сугавара в какой-то момент даже считал, что любит ее. С другой стороны – в Карасуно не было тех, кто не считал себя влюбленным в Шимизу. Сугавара правда чувствовал со своей стороны некую проблему – он поддерживал шутки про общую влюбленность Шимизу, но на самом деле не чувствовал, что _действительно_ любит ее.

Всем с детства рисовали картину будущего – если ты девочка, то у тебя обязательно будет муж, а если мальчик – жена. Когда Сугавара знакомился в школе с девочкой – его семья уже представляла свадьбу. Сугавару спрашивали про нее, нее, нее… Никто не говорил ему, что делать, когда он поймет, что влюбился в парня. Первый раз это было в средней школе. Его одноклассник. Чувства оказались взаимными. Но все это было глупо. Конец средней школы – им обоим пятнадцать. Глупая симпатия. Сугавара растерялся во время первого поцелуя. Этот парень тоже. Они больше не целовались. И не разговаривали.

Потом была старшая школа. Сугавара ощущал себя странно. Неправильно как-то. Отовсюду на него смотрели влюбленные парочки – парень с девушкой. А ему-то что делать? Как любить парня? И нормально ли это вообще? Или это возможно только в BL-манге?

Он пытался заставить себя любить Шимизу. Но не мог. Что-то в нем сопротивлялось, отбрасывало назад к Дайчи.

Потом университет. Сугавара попытался завести отношения, чтобы перестать думать о Дайчи. Красивый одногруппник, открыто объявивший, что он бисексуал – идеальный вариант. Их отношения развивались стремительно – уже на втором свидании они сидели вдвоем в пустой комнате общежития. Он сначала долго целовал Сугавару, потом он стал заваливать его на кровать, задирая кофту. Сугавара упер руки ему в плечи, слегка нахмурившись.

– Все в порядке, – успокаивал парень.

– Я знаю, – ответил Сугавара. – Я хочу продолжить. Но у тебя есть презервативы и смазка?

Парень фыркнул. Он ушел от ответа, целуя Сугавару еще раз. Но тот отстранил от себя партнера, требуя ответа.

У него ничего не оказалось. Сугавара, растрепанный, возбужденный и раздраженный, ушел. А в голове была мысль – Дайчи бы так не поступил с ним.

– Так, но самое главное… Я сейчас скажу тебе, – проговорил Асахи. Он закончил рассказ о Шимизу, рассказал сразу же и о Нишиное. Поэтому вышло так длинно. – Шимизу сказала, что Дайчи расстался с той девушкой.

– Что? – Сугавара вздрогнул. Он, не глядя, уставился в стену, к которой была придвинута кровать соседа. Тот с интересом взглянул на Сугавару.

Дайчи расстался со своей девушкой. Дайчи теперь один.

– Тебе нужно поговорить с ним, – сказал Асахи. – Может, ему сейчас помощь нужна.

Асахи прав. Нужно написать. Написать, пригласить прогуляться. Сугавара стал заталкивать подальше свою влюбленность. Сугавара любил Дайчи, знал, что может сейчас просто признаться ему, но Сугавара слишком сильно уважает Дайчи. Они друзья. Их отношения странные. Странные только с моей стороны, поправляет себя Сугавара. Но все равно – он уважает Дайчи. Уважает его чувства. И он не будет пользоваться положением. По крайней мере, не сейчас.


	6. 6

Оикава уткнулся носом в плечо Сугавары. Они молчали. Казалось, даже звуки в комнате исчезли.

За окном давно стало темно. Они снова будут вдвоем в этот вечер. Один будет просить другого сделать то, чего у него самого никогда не получится. И это все приведет к катастрофе. Но они этого не знают. Просто сидят вдвоем.

С их первой встречи прошло несколько дней. Все это время они переписывались. Не то чтобы много, но достаточно. Спрашивали друг у друга вещи вроде «как дела?» или «что делаешь?». Абсолютно типичное общение. И в переписке не затрагивали тему своих влюбленностей.

Все тянулось обыкновенно. Иваизуми все так же приходил к Оикаве по утрам, вместе они шли в университет. Сугавара все так же с периодичностью язвил своему соседу, ходил в университет, писал Асахи.

И еще Сугавара написал Дайчи. Было… Странно. Сугавара чувствовал себя как-то неправильно. Как будто писать сейчас было ошибкой. Сугавара не собирался ему врать, честно признался, что услышал новость о расставании с девушкой, шутливо укорил Дайчи за то, что тот не рассказал ему. Но, правда, внутри Сугавара одернул себя — ты сам-то написал ему о своих бывших? Нет? Вот и молчи.

Но Дайчи не воспринял это как что-то обидное. Он был рад увидеть сообщение от Сугавары, о чем ему и сообщил. Сказал, что хотел бы встретиться. Ведь они действительно давно не виделись. И Сугавара согласился на прогулку.

Это был первый раз, когда в их с Оикавой переписке появилось сообщение об их «общем несчастье».

_«могу думать, что это свидание, ха»_   
_«омг, Суга-чан, оторвись за нас обоих! напиши мне, как все пройдет!»_   
_«окей, хорошо»_   
_«нет! стой! если все пройдет ПЛОХО напиши мне, или можешь даже приехать ко мне, я не против! а если все будет хорошо не пиши мне! я буду думать, что вы делаете мерзкие вещи ;)»_

Сугавара хмыкнул. С Оикавой приятно общаться. Несмотря на то, что он действительно много болтает — Оикава не плохой человек. Он искренний, добрый. Сугавара догадывался об этом еще в школе, а сейчас убеждался. Чужие секреты Оикава хранил. И Сугавара не сомневался в этом. Оикава только о себе постоянно болтал без умолку. Поэтому Сугавара и рассказал ему, что Дайчи расстался с девушкой. Когда Оикава услышал об этом, он загадочно улыбнулся, сверкнул глазами. Но ничего не сказал.

— Рад тебя видеть, — голос Дайчи приветливый, добрый. Он не выглядел расстроенным или глубоко уязвленным. Конечно, Дайчи не Оикава — на лице его сложно прочитать эмоции. Но Сугавара ведь это умеет, он ведь хорошо знает Дайчи — думает, что хорошо знает. Поэтому он видит, чувствует, слышит — Дайчи расслаблен, у него все в порядке.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — отозвался Сугавара. Они обнимаются. Приятно. На лице Сугавары возникла улыбка. Он настолько сильно рад видеть его. Настолько рад слышать его голос. Настолько рад чувствовать его прикосновения.

Неприятно.

Оикава посмотрел на Иваизуми, который сидел рядом. Этот взрослый парень, серьезный, кажущийся даже хмурым, с детским восторгом смотрел фильм про трансформеров.

— Я не для этого подписку на нетфликс оплачиваю, — заметил Оикава, когда Иваизуми чуть не подпрыгнул на месте от сцены, где один робот отрывает голову другому. Иваизуми повернулся к Оикаве, слегка ухмыльнувшись.

— Я имею право хотя бы раз у тебя посмотреть что-то кроме твоих сериалов, — заметил Иваизуми. И это на самом деле почти по-детски глупо. Он положил руку на голову Оикавы и взлохматил его волосы. Оикава пытается увернуться, пищит. Но потом начинает смеяться. Иваизуми тоже смеется. Фильм продолжает идти. Бессмысленная битва роботов на экране и не думает останавливаться.

Глупо.

Сугавара смотрел на Дайчи, улыбался, пока тот рассказывал о своей учебе. Тяжелая работа полицейского — учеба еще тяжелее. Сугавара смеялся искренне. Он тоже рассказал немного о своей учебе. Диалог шел спокойно.

Они шагали вдоль парка. Место выбирал Дайчи. Сугавара думал — может затащить его в кафе? На улице был сильный ветер, Сугаваре не особо это нравилось. Но Дайчи, кажется, был доволен. Он шел, улыбался, буквально сиял, горел энергией. Он нисколько не изменился.

— Так, стой-стой, — Сугавара остановил Дайчи, когда тот упомянул в одном из рассказов свою бывшую девушку. — Я хочу знать, Дайчи, как вы расстались. Почему? Вы же так сильно любили друг друга… В общем, рассказывай.

Дайчи на секунду замолчал, но потом пожал плечами.

— Да… Всё на самом деле довольно банально, — сказал он. — Просто мы поняли, что устали друг от друга.

— В каком смысле? — Сугавара поднял бровь.

— Ну, сложно объяснить, — уголки губ Дайчи опустились. — Просто… Мы стали чаще ссориться. Даже по пустякам. Тут вообще всё как-то… наложилось. Но разошлись мы мирно. Хотели сначала просто отдохнуть друг от друга, но потом она сказала, что будет лучше, если мы совсем расстанемся.

— И ты даже не спорил?! — Сугавара был поражен.

— Ты знаешь… Нет, — Дайчи взглянул в его большие удивленные глаза. — Я думаю, если бы это сказала не она, рано или поздно — сказал бы я. Мы теперь свободны друг от друга, думаю, что это хорошо.

— И ты рад этому? — спросил Сугавара, но осторожно. Дайчи помедлил с ответом, но кивнул. Сугавара прикусил губу, отвернувшись. Он посмотрел вперед, на дорогу.

— А ты как? Твоя личная жизнь вообще для меня загадка, — сказал Дайчи, снова улыбаясь. — Да и судя по всему для всех.

Сугавара повернулся к Дайчи, посмотрев ему в глаза.

Дыхание сперло.

— Я не признавался ему, что гей, — сказал Сугавара, лениво размешивая ложкой сахар в чае. Оикава сидел рядом с ним, ломая шоколадку.

— Почему? — спросил он. — Боишься, что он гомофоб?

— Нет, — Сугавара вздохнул, вытащив ложку. Он облизал ее, посмотрев на Оикаву. Тот посмотрел на него. Задержал взгляд на губах, которых обхватили ложку, но ненадолго. Оикава поднял глаза, как будто полоток крайне интересен.

— Тогда почему, Суга-чан? — спросил он.

— Не знаю, — Сугавара вытащил ложку изо рта, положив ее на стол. — Просто… За всё время мы никогда не обсуждали тему ориентации.

— Мы тоже, — сказал Оикава. — Поэтому Ива-чан был в шоке, когда узнал, что я бисексуал. Ну, думаю… Он до сих пор в некотором шоке.

— Если Иваизуми был в шоке, узнав, что ты би, то, что будет с Дайчи, когда он узнает, что я гей? — Сугавара ухмыльнулся.

— Если он твой настоящий друг, то он должен принять это, — сказал значительно Оикава, постучав указательным пальцем по столу. — А если он не настоящий друг, то…

Страшно.

— Я встречался с парнем.

Очень страшно.

Оикава был ужасно лохматый. Его волосы торчали из стороны в сторону. Он кое-как отпихнул от себя Иваизуми. Оикава поднялся и направился на кухню.

— Я сделаю нам чай, — нараспев протянул Оикава, скрываясь на кухне. Иваизуми проводил его взглядом, а затем встал и последовал за ним.

На кухне Оикава наливал воду в чайник. Он негромко напевал мотив какой-то песни. Иваизуми не знал эту песню, но был уверен, что это песня корейской группы… Как там ее?.. Единицы?.. Или Двойки?..

— Что будешь делать завтра, Ива-чан? Придешь ко мне на пижамную вечеринку в честь того, что сдал зачет? — спросил Оикава, засыпая заварку. Пахло приятно. Оикава наклонился, чтобы понюхать сухие чайные листья, довольно крупные.

— Завтра не получится, — ответил Иваизуми, сев за стол. — Я иду в кино.

Оикава повернулся, поднял одну бровь.

— И даже не зовешь меня? Как грубо, Ива-чан, — он притворно надул губы, отвернувшись, чтобы достать чашки.

— Я иду не один, — ответил Иваизуми. И, господи, как же серьезно звучит его голос. Оикава ставит чашки на тумбу. Он ждет продолжения. Но Иваизуми молчит. Оикава шумно вздыхает, поворачивается к нему лицом.

— С кем? — спросил.

— С одногруппницей, — ответил Иваизуми.

— О.

Молчание.

— Встречался с парнем? — Дайчи перестает долго смотреть на лицо Сугавары, как будто пытался понять шутит он или серьезно говорит.

— Да, — отозвался Сугавара.

— А сейчас вы… Не встречаетесь?

— Я же в прошедшем времени говорю, — Сугавара улыбнулся. — У тебя всегда были проблемы с грамматикой, Дайчи. Нет, я уже не встречаюсь с ним.

Дайчи смеется. Сугавара тоже начинает смеяться.

Отсмеявшись, Дайчи посмотрел на него с интересом.

— Сколько же я не знаю о тебе, Суга.

Действительно. Сугавара чувствует, как к горлу подступил ком. Да, Дайчи, ты ничего не знаешь обо мне. Сугавара сглатывает.

— Ну, не думаю, что тебе интересны мои любовные похождения, — протянул Сугавара, продолжая вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Не во всех подробностях, но интересны, — заметил он. Сугавара смеется снова.

— Рассказывать нечего, не беспокойся. А с этим парнем была мутная история. Он просто повел себя некрасиво. Ну, мы и расстались. Даже не скандалили и не дрались. Хотя врезать я ему хотел. Такой наглый! — рассказывал Сугавара. И он чувствовал себя сейчас счастливее всех людей на свете. Он перестал скрывать от Дайчи правду, раскрылся перед ним, а тот отреагировал так спокойно.

Больно.

— И что это за одногруппница? — спросил Оикава, приподняв бровь. ¬– Не помню, чтобы ты говорил мне про кого-то, Ива-чан. Ведешь двойную жизнь?

— Просто одногруппница, — ответил Иваизуми. Но Оикава почувствовал легкий укол в бок. Тон Иваизуми. Он раздражен?

— Ну, вы просто так решили пойти с ней в кино? — чувство самосохранения Оикавы падало прямо пропорционально увеличению его любопытства. Он посмотрел на Иваизуми, подняв брови. А Иваизуми выглядел хмуро.

Чай даже как-то пить расхотелось.

— У нас был спор, я проспорил ей поход в кино, — ответил Иваизуми. Лицо его было таким серьезным. Оикава рассмеялся. Всего-то?..

— Ива-чан, как будто в детском саду, — протянул Оикава, вытирая выступившие слезы. — И что же это был за спор?

— Я сказал, что она не сможет подать мяч и сбить бутылку на задней линии. Она занималась волейболом в старшей школе, а потом бросила. Она сказала, что сможет это сделать даже с закрытыми глазами. И предложила спор. Ну, я ее недооценил, — сказал Иваизуми.

Оикава снова рассмеялся. Он чуть согнулся, прикрыв рот ладонью. Эта ситуация была такой глупой и смешной. Почему Иваизуми не смеется, разве ему не смешно от всего этого?

— Почему тебе смешно? — наконец спросил Иваизуми. Оикава перестал смеяться. Из его груди вырвалось еще несколько смешков, но потом он взглянул удивленно на Иваизуми.

— Потому что это очень глупо, Ива-чан. И смешно. Смешно еще потому, что это случилось с тобой, — ответил весело Оикава.

— Разве тебе не обидно? — спросил Иваизуми. — Что я говорю с тобой о девушке?

Улыбка исчезла с лица Оикавы. В каком смысле? Что он имеет в виду?

— О чем ты, Ива-чан? Почему я должен обидеться? На кого?

— На меня.

— За что?

Но Оикаве не требовался ответ. Иваизуми озвучил его спустя несколько секунд, простыми словами, но смысл был именно тот, на который сразу же подумал Оикава — тебе обидно, что я говорю о другой, о девушке, которая мне нравится. Говорю тебе — человеку, которому отказал. Да эта девушка, так легко обыгравшая Иваизуми, действительно понравилась ему. Вероятно, это не единственный их поход в кино. Вероятно, этот спор — хитроумный план девушки, чтобы вытащить Иваизуми на совместный поход в кино.

Оикаве не было обидно или больно. Он смеялся надо всей этой ситуацией. Но когда Иваизуми будто схватил его за руку и прямо спросил, почему ему смешно, Оикава понял — ему плохо.

Зачем ты говоришь об этом, Хаджиме? Почему? Я признался тебе давно, ты отказал мне. Зачем ты снова поднимаешь эту тему?

Оикава понял, почему с Сугаварой было просто. Потому что это Сугавара. А когда тот, кого ты так нежно любил, тот, кто отверг тебя, но ты это принял и пытаешься смириться, тыкает в тебя палкой — это больно.

— Это все глупо, Ива-чан, — Оикава старается делать вид, что у него все нормально. Он как робот продолжает заваривать чай. Движения не осознанные — автоматические. Оикава не хочет чай. Иваизуми вообще-то тоже. Но Оикава делает чай, потому что если он перестанет, это будет значить, что они вернулись к тому самому дню.

— Ты ведешь себя глупо, — заметил Иваизуми.

— В каком смысле? Не я сейчас разговор о глупом в споре превратил в это, — фыркнул Оикава. Он тоже теперь раздражается.

— Зачем ты пошел напиваться с Сугаварой? И потом еще и в квартиру его притащил? — спросил Иваизуми строго. Ах, вот в чем дело.

— Ива-чан, ты, что, решил, что я пошел в бар с Сугой, потому что до сих пор страдаю от любви к тебе? — Оикава развернулся, поставив две чашки с чаем на стол. Он пытается быть агрессивным. Но Иваизуми прав. Да, он ходил в бар с Сугаварой из-за любви к Иваизуми.

— Я не против того, что у тебя что-то с Сугаварой… — начал Иваизуми. Но Оикава вспыхнул и ударил ладонью по столу.

— Ива-чан, ты что?! — Оикава нахмурился. Как низко.

— Что? — Иваизуми даже растерялся.

— Ты решил, что я напился, а потом пьяный переспал с малознакомым человеком из-за своих страданий? — Оикава чувствовал ужасную обиду. — Я бы _никогда_ так не поступил. Да, мне обидно. До сих пор обидно, что ты отшил меня, но! Я выше этого. Я никогда, еще раз повторяю — никогда бы не стал напиваться, а потом спать с кем-то, чтобы «забыться».

Не всё вертится вокруг тебя, Хаджиме. Я могу просто развлекаться. Я хочу просто развлекаться. С Сугой мы просто друзья.

Оикава врал. Он сам чувствовал, что врет. И Ивазуими, скорее всего, тоже понимал это. Но ничего не сказал. Оикаву трясло.

Иваизуми извинился, что подумал неправильно. Оикава простил его. Иваизуми извинился, что поднял эту тему. Оикава промолчал.

Иваизуими ушел. Чай остался нетронутым.

Сугавара приехал к Оикаве, нарушив их договоренность. У Сугавары все было хорошо, а Оикава начал сам себя загонять. Ему было плохо и от самого разговора и от того, что Иваизуми чувствует себя виноватым. Это так неправильно. Он не должен. Это ведь чувства Оикавы, не его. Оикава может и хочет страдать внутри, но он не хочет, чтобы Иваизуми видел это.

Сугавара перестает улыбаться, когда видит Оикаву. Они говорят о том, что случилось у них обоих. Потом Сугавара обнимает Оикаву.

И вот они сидят. Молча.


	7. 7

Сугавара в очередной раз задумался о том, какой же его сосед раздражительный. Когда он вернулся на следующий день от Оикавы, этот парень снова смерил его оценивающим взглядом, а потом спросил:

– У тебя появилась подружка? 

В первую секунду Сугавара подумал, что нужно ударить этого засранца. Ну, или кинуть в него чем-нибудь. Во вторую секунду он подумал, что применение физического насилия – это плохо, и оно вообще-то наказуемо. И в третью секунду Сугавара решил, что конечно, можно добить этого соседа и по-другому. Поэтому в четвертую секунду он поворачивается к нему. А в пятую говорит:

– Парень.

Сосед раскрыл рот, вероятно, хотел сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Сугавара из вежливости подождал. Обмен гадостями – как дуэль. Нужно уважать своего оппонента. Даже если ты считаешь, что твой оппонент обладает крайне низким уровнем интеллекта. Сосед закрыл рот. Тихая победа. 

Сугавара снова отворачивается к своей кровати. Он снимает с себя грязную одежду, чтобы переодеться в чистую футболку и шорты, начинает размышлять о том, что спать в джинсах крайне неудобно… 

– Только не води его сюда, – сказал сосед наконец. Сугавара приподнял бровь. Что?

– В смысле? – отозвался он, повернув голову к парню.

– В прямом. 

Сугавара фыркнул. Идиот. 

– Тогда ты свою девушку тоже не води сюда, – ответил Сугавара.

– Это еще почему? – сосед нахмурился.

– Потому.

Диалог окончен. Сосед замолчал. Победа снова на стороне Сугавары.

В этом молчании Сугавара снова возвращается к своим мыслям.

Вчера он приехал к Оикаве и был в прекрасном настроении. Прогулка с Дайчи буквально заставила его светиться от радости. И Сугавара почему-то хотел рассказать об этом Оикаве. 

Но когда он увидел Оикаву – крайне несчастного, задумавшегося о чем-то своем, – Сугавара подумал, что это несправедливо. Почему ему хорошо, а Оикаве плохо?  
Оикава пересказал ему их разговор с Иваизуми. Сугаваре стало искренне жалко Оикаву. А тот только и хотел этого. Он полез обниматься и – с долей наигранности – всхлипывал. Сугавара сначала опешил, но потом обнял Оикаву в ответ, позволив ему уткнуться себе в плечо.

Потом Сугавара рассказал, как у них все с Дайчи прошло. И Оикава засветился так, будто выиграл в лотерею. Он продолжал держать руки на талии Сугавары, сцепив их в замок.

А потом Оикава сказал:

– Ты должен признаться ему.

Сугавара нахмурился. Он не отстранялся от Оикавы. Было очень тепло.

– Отыграйся за нас обоих, – добавил Оикава, улыбаясь. Сугавара не стал говорить, что никакой гарантии того, что Дайчи ответит взаимностью нет, но… Оикава улыбался, так искренне верил в чужие отношения и в чужую счастливую личную жизнь, что Сугавара сам немного начинал верить. А что если получится?

Конечно, рассуждал Сугавара, нельзя бросать в лицо Дайчи признание сразу. Это кого угодно отпугнет – должно пройти время. Хотя бы пару недель. Пару недель, подумал Сугавара, и Дайчи будет полностью его. С Оикавой они и дальше будут общаться как хорошие друзья, Оикава в конце концов найдет себе кого-нибудь – тоже будет счастлив. Перспективы потрясающие. Но абсолютно нереальные. Сугавара об этом не знает. Да и Оикава тоже. Странный оптимистический настрой, возникший между ними в тот вечер, застлал глаза, из-за чего адекватное восприятие действительности несколько нарушилось. Или же это адекватное восприятие нарушилось с того момента, когда они пошли в бар вдвоем? Сложно сказать. _Они_ точно не могли сказать. Они еще не понимали.

Но осознание пришло довольно быстро. Ну как быстро – как раз через пару недель.

Сугавара часто гулял с Савамурой. Они ходили по паркам, в кафе, в кино… Даже учеба стала казаться легче, не напрягала, а раздражающий сосед ушел на второй план. Но так было только в первую неделю. Хотя ощущение того, что что-то становится не так, начало приходить к Сугаваре еще в середине этой же первой недели.  
Асахи спрашивал почти каждый день, как у Сугавары дела. Сначала тот отвечал «Все прекрасно», намекая на то, что – да, я почти весь день был с Дайчи. Но потом он стал отвечать «Нормально». А потом и вовсе на вопрос «Как дела?» отправлял короткое «meh». Прогулки с Савамурой стали… Странными.

Что не так? Сугавара не мог точно сказать, но <i>что-то точно было не так</i>. Он сам звал Савамуру гулять или в кафе, но буквально через десять минут после встречи ему хотелось уйти. 

Савамура не сделал ничего. Он вел себя как обычно, как вел себя всегда. Был приветлив, шутил и все такое. И на шуточный (или нет?) флирт Сугавары Савамура отвечал, улыбаясь. Казалось бы, идеально. Идеальнее момента для признания просто не найти. Но в начале второй недели Сугавара не стал встречаться с Савамурой. Он попытался уйти в учебу, стал думать – ну, может быть, это просто… просто что-то. Само пройдет. 

Не проходит.

Сугавара, парень, которого ты хотел еще со школы, сейчас общается с тобой, ходит гулять, шутит для тебя, улыбается для тебя, обнимает тебя, отвечает на твои подкаты – а ты? А ты думаешь: как бы сбежать.

Во вторник Савамура позвал Сугавару в кафе. И Сугавара около двух часов не брал в руки телефон, делая вид, что занят. Но потом все же взял – ответил, что пойдет. Они встретились.

Савамура обнял Сугавару при встрече, тот улыбнулся. Почувствовал облегчение. Прошло. Неужели?

Прошло десять минут. И Сугавара захотел уйти. 

Сугавара, тем ртом, которым ты хотел целовать Савамуру, теперь просто скажи, что хочешь уйти. Но Сугавара не говорил. Он чувствовал себя самым отвратительным человеком на свете. _Парень, который тебе нравился, с которым ты хотел быть все это время, сейчас буквально рядом с тобой, но ты хочешь сбежать._ Идиот. 

Когда они прощались, Сугавара снова почувствовал облегчение. Но обнять себя Савамуре не дал. Вышло неловко даже. Савамура протянул руки, а Сугавара дал ему пять и быстро отошел, бросив «Пока!». Позорище.

Оикаве Сугавара ничего не говорил по этому поводу. Он только отвечал, что пока все идет нормально. Но все шло ненормально. И вся вторая неделя была просто жуткой. 

И, кажется, Савамура почувствовал _всё это_. Поэтому в субботу, когда они сидели в парке, и Сугавара ежился от холода, Савамура подал ему свой шарф и спросил:

– Суга, все нормально?

Сугавара поджал губы, взяв шарф. Савамура, какой же ты внимательный – невероятно. Ну, не заметил, конечно, что один из твоих друзей гей с крашем в тебя – это не страшно, но как же ты потрясающе угадываешь, что у кого-то что-то случилось. Не зря ты был капитаном. 

Пальцы на руках покраснели от холода. Сугавара сжал ими теплую ткань. Он поднял глаза на Савамуру. 

Щеки покраснели. Не от холода. Как банально, почти финал романтической истории. Давай, скажи теперь три заветных слова. Или хоть что-то скажи.

– Да, все нормально, – протянул Сугавара, накидывая шарф себе на плечи.

Позорище. Другие три слова.

В это же время – удивительное совпадение – пока Сугавара пытался вести себя с Савамурой как обычно, Оикава помогал Иваизуми с проектом. Оикава сидел за ноутбуком, печатая описание этого самого проекта.

– Я написал, – Оикава откинулся на спинку стула, вытянув руки вверх. Иваизуми заглянул в экран ноутбука, читая, что написал его друг. Придраться не к чему – воду лил Оикава отменно.

– Пойдет, – сказал Иваизуми.

– Класс, – Оикава поправил очки, а потом опустил руки на клавиатуру, чтобы нажать комбинацию для сохранения документа. Иваизуми посмотрел на Оикаву. Тот наморщил нос, прищурившись, как будто что-то разглядывая на экране ноутбука. А потом расслабил лицо, снял очки, отложив их.

– Если ты устал, то я могу уйти, – сказал Иваизуми.

– Все в порядке, Ива-чан, – ответил Оикава. – Просто написать описание проекта по квантовой физике не так уж просто.

– Я думал, для тебя нет ничего невозможного, – заметил Иваизуми с долей сарказма.

– Ива-чан, дорогой, мои познания в физике заканчиваются на том, что совать пальцы в розетку плохо.

– Это не физика, а техника безопасности.

– Тем более.

Иваизуми фыркнул. Оикава тоже. Этот вечер был спокойным, потому что Оикава впервые за эти две недели отвлек себя от своих мыслей.

Первая неделя у Оикавы, как и у Сугавары шла хорошо. Оикава следил за тем, чтобы у Сугавары все отлично складывалось. Он искренне переживал за чужие отношения. Но Сугавара перестал приезжать к нему с ночевкой, они вообще перестали видеться, только переписывались. И Оикава почувствовал какую-то тоску.  
С Сугаварой было приятно обниматься, с ним можно было посплетничать и поплакать, можно было посмеяться. И Оикава в конце первой недели, когда сидел на скучной лекции, поймал себя на мысли – у него краш в Сугавару. Ну, вот. Серьезно.

Оикава и раньше ловил краши – красивые девушки и парни окружали его, сложно оставаться равнодушным. Но это быстро проходило. А с Сугаварой все было как-то не так. Каждый день Оикава думал о том, что хочет позвать к себе Сугавару, _хочет просто побыть с ним_. И каждый раз, когда Сугавара уходил с Савамурой гулять – Оикава чувствовал себя брошенным. 

Однажды у Оикавы возникла мысль – может, Савамура откажет Сугаваре, когда тот признается? Но Оикава стукнул себя по лбу – нет, так нельзя думать! Сугавара его друг и он должен быть счастлив!.. 

Оикава подумал, что надо поговорить с Иваизуми. Станет полегче. Всегда становится легче, когда говоришь. 

– Ива-чан, – позвал Оикава. Они успели перейти на кухню, где Оикава стал заваривать им лапшу.

– Чего? – отозвался Иваизуми.

– Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, – Оикава поставил две тарелки с лапшой на стол, а потом достал палочки и салфетки.

– Что?

– У меня краш.

Оикава опустил глаза, нервно сглотнув. Иваизуми приподнял бровь.

– В кого? В Сугавару? – спросил он. Оикава кивнул. – Я знал, что это случится.

Оикава посмотрел на друга, а потом фыркнул, отвернувшись.

– Тоору, – теперь Иваизуми звал Оикаву. И Оикава даже вздрогнул. По имени Иваизуми звал его в двух случаях – если Оикава сделал что-то не то или если Оикава сделал что-то совсем не то. Но в голосе Иваизуми не было угрозы или раздражения, голос звучал спокойно, даже мягко в какой-то степени.

Оикава снова сглотнул. Даже есть перехотелось. Если каждый раз во время разговоров с Иваизуми будет пропадать аппетит, Оикава, вероятно, перестанет есть вовсе.

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Твои краши я никогда не понимал и сейчас тоже не понимаю. Но я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Потому что я все еще твой лучший друг.

Оикава огромными глазами посмотрел на Иваизуми, а потом прижал руку к груди, театрально всхлипнув.

– Ива-чан… – протянул он.

Иваизуми уже начал есть, поэтому посмотрел на Оикаву, снова приподняв бровь. Он что-то сказал с лапшой во рту, но было не разобрать.

– Не-е-е-ет, ты момент испортил! – фыркнул Оикава. – Не разговаривай с набитым ртом, Ива-чан, это некрасиво. 

– Завались, – ответил Иваизуми, проглотив лапшу. Оикава усмехнулся, тоже начав есть. Да, стало определенно легче. Пусть проблема не решилась. И в груди все еще сводило от осознания того, что _ему нравится Сугавара_ , но стало легче. Голова хотя бы перестала казаться тяжелой от мыслей.

Сугаваре не было легче. Они шли с Савамурой по парку. Направлялись к выходу, если быть точнее. У Савамуры завтра выезд куда-то – выезд рано утром, поэтому он планировал лечь спать раньше. Сугавара шел, сунув руки в карманы куртки. Он старался не смотреть на Савамуру. Но потом остановился. Савамура тоже остановился.

– Суга? – позвал он, тронув того за плечо.

– Ты мне нравился, – выпалил Сугавара, а потом отшатнулся чуть ли не на метр, смотря огромными глазами на Савамуру. Тот удивленно взглянул на него.

– А сейчас не нравлюсь? – спросил Савамура. На его губах появилась улыбка.

– Что? – Сугавара хлопнул глазами. Он что вообще сейчас сказал?

– Ты сказал «нравился», в прошедшем времени, – ответил Савамура спокойно, с добродушной улыбкой. – Я подучил грамматику.

– Я… – Сугавара завис на минуту, наклонив голову, а потом чуть ли на месте не подпрыгнул, зажав рот рукой. – Я… Хотел сказать другое! Боже, прости. 

Сугавара готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Но Савамура выглядел совершенно спокойным, хотя наблюдал за Сугаварой с интересом. Тот был растерян, немного сбит с толку. Но в итоге вроде как собрался. Вдохнул холодный воздух, посмотрел на Савамуру и сказал:

– Ты нравишься мне. Я хотел бы с тобой встречаться.

На первом предложении он сбился. На втором почувствовал, как самолично затянул шнурок на своей шее. Ты уверен, что именно это хотел сказать Савамуре?   
Савамура все еще был удивлен. Он опустил глаза, рассматривая свои кроссовки. Коротко хмыкнул, покачав головой. 

И Сугавара почувствовал облегчение. Настоящее облегчение. Савамуре не нужно было говорить. Сугавара знал, какой будет ответ, мог за Савамуру сказать все то, что он сейчас собирается сказать. А Савамура потом удивится его экстрасенсорным способностям. Но Сугаваре нужно было услышать это от Савамуры. Чтобы стало совсем легко.


	8. 8

Сугавара ехал к Оикаве. Автобус был почти пустой.

Сугавара обо всем уже написал Асахи. Дописав в конце, что у него все нормально – он не плачет, не страдает. Асахи не стоит волноваться. 

Это правда. Сугаваре было хорошо. Ответ Савамуры его удовлетворил. Даже Савамура удивился тому, что Сугавара так странно отреагировал.

– Правда? – спросил Сугавара, наклонив голову. – О. Классно.

– Что? – Савамура немного не такой реакции ожидал.

– Что? – Сугавара не совсем понял, в чем проблема.

Но ему было хорошо. Как будто его отпустило что-то. Как будто его перестало что-то держать. Они с Савамурой спокойно разошлись, Сугавара даже больше оживился. Когда прощался с Савамурой, пошутил какую-то отвратительную шутку, а потом – как часто делал в школе – хлопнул по спине.

– Не потеряйся там, на поле боя, герой, – протянул Сугавара. И Савамура улыбнулся ему.

Конечно, клоунада та еще. Но зато Сугаваре спокойно. Он ехал, в наушниках играла _what is love_. Оикава порекомендовал послушать. Ну, чтобы сделать ситуацию хоть немного клишированной. _Да, мне почти грустно. Почти._

Сугавара вышел на нужной остановке, пешком добрался до дома Оикавы. Он хорошо помнил путь, выучил практически наизусть.

А Оикава тем временем был не в курсе, что Сугавара собирается к нему. 

Оикава спокойно провожал Иваизуми. Он стоял, привалившись к дверному косяку, наблюдая за тем, как друг завязывает шнурки.

– Завтра зайдешь? – спросил Оикава, смотря на Иваизуми. Но последний не успел ответить, раздался стук в дверь. Оикава поднял глаза, сдвинул брови к переносице. Иваизуми встал быстрее, подойдя ближе к двери, чтобы заглянуть в глазок. Иваизуми отпрянул, повернувшись к Оикаве.

– Кажется, это к тебе, – сказал Иваизуми.

– Ну, конечно ко мне, это же моя квартира, – фыркнул Оикава, тоже подойдя к двери. – Кто там?

Но Иваизуми без слов, просто открыл дверь, впуская Сугавару. Тот удивленно взглянул на Иваизуми, а потом на Оикаву.

– Привет, – сказал Сугавара, криво улыбнувшись. Кажется, он не вовремя…

– Привет, – отозвался Иваизуми. Он глянул на Оикаву, который хлопал глазами, раскрыв рот. – И пока. 

Сугавара только успел коротко помахать рукой, прежде чем Иваизуми ушел из квартиры, закрыв дверь за собой. Повисло неловкое молчание. Но Оикава быстро собрался. Он задвинул засов на двери, а потом повернулся к Сугаваре и спросил:

– Чай?

– Я признался Дайчи, – сразу выдал Сугавара.

– Ого! Но я про другой чай, – ответил Оикава, смотря на Сугавару. – Будешь?

Сугавара кивнул.

Они вместе прошли на кухню. Сугавара сел за стол, ожидая, пока Оикава заварит им чай. А у Оикавы руки дрожали. Наверное, впервые за все время. Он столько раз уже заваривал чай, это уже движения, которые были доведены до автоматизма. Но сейчас у Оикавы дрожали руки. Сугавара признался Савамуре.

Сугавара не выглядит подавленным или расстроенным. Оикава думал – Сугавара вообще не похож на меня, после того, как Иваизуми мне отказал.

Значит, Савамура его не отверг?

Но тогда почему Сугавара сейчас сидит здесь, в квартире Оикавы, а не проводит время со _своей судьбой_?

Черт.

– Можно?

– Можно.

Он приближается к чужим губам, чтобы, наконец, поцеловать.

Но раздается громкое «апчхи!».

– Прости! – он вытирает нос, а потом чихает еще раз, но уже отворачивается и закрывает лицо ладонью.

– Господи.

Кошмар какой.

Оикава поставил на стол две чашки с чаем, достал шоколадку. Столько мыслей в голове. С одной стороны Оикава рад, что Сугавара приехал к нему. Он рад видеть его, приятно думать, что Сугавара останется с ночевкой, скорее всего. Но в то же время – боже, зачем ты пришел? 

Это был один из немногих вечеров, когда Оикава заткнулся. Он просто ждал. Сам не понимал чего, но ждал. 

– Дайчи мне отказал, – сказал Сугавара, взяв чашку. Он отпил чай, а потом потянулся за сахарницей. Оикава не пьет чай с сахаром – другим соответственно тоже не кладет. Иваизуми уже к этому привык, а вот Сугавара нет. И хотя прямо перед ним лежит шоколадка, Сугавара накладывает себе добрых три ложки сахара в чай, а потом размешивает. 

Оикава молчит, смотря за Сугаварой. Оикава не знал, что ему делать.

– Странное дело – меня это не расстроило, – продолжал Сугавара. Оикава приподнял бровь. 

– В каком смысле? – спросил он.

Сугавара пожал плечами. Если бы он только знал.

Это было нечто странное. Сугавара еще до конца не понял, что произошло. Может, рассуждал он, мне сейчас просто настолько хреново, может, эти две недели настолько внутренне убили меня, что сейчас эта ситуация нисколько меня не тронула. Но, правда, потом мне захочется выть в общежитии. Наверное.

Оикава же молча смотрел на Сугавару. Как тот пьет чай. Как сводит брови к переносице, явно думая о чем-то. Оикава шумно выдохнул. _Безумно красивый человек._

Оикава вспоминал, как страдал совсем недавно по Иваизуми, как ему было плохо, как хотелось забыть. Но, может, он забылся уже? Если он словил новый краш, если теперь смотрит на человека напротив себя и думает о том, как хочет обнять его… Может, с влюбленностью в Иваизуми покончено? Или это _всего лишь краш, потому что Сугавара добр к нему?_

Поставив чашку на стол, Оикава протянул руку, коснувшись пальцами запястья Сугавары, привлекая его внимание.

– Суга-чан, – голос Оикавы на удивление тихий, – ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось. Если хочешь.

Сугавара кивнул.

– Эти две недели были… Отстойными, – сказал он, помолчав пару минут. Потом отпил чай. – У тебя не было такого, что тебе казалось будто ты… Разлюбил Иваизуми? Перед тем, как признаться ему.

Оикава все еще держал свою руку на запястье Сугавары. Он смотрел на него внимательно.

_Нет, тогда такого не было. Но сейчас есть. Спустя столько времени, мне кажется, что меня отпустило. Но я боюсь, что мне просто кажется, потому что раньше я тоже ловил краши в людей, но, в конце концов, все возвращалось к Иваизуми._

– Нет, у меня не было такого, – ответил Оикава. 

Но если говоришь о своих проблемах, всегда же становится проще. Так ведь?

– Мне было плохо долгое время после того, как я признался, а Ива-чан послал меня, – сказал Оикава, опустив глаза. Он смотрел в пустую чашку, на донышко которой прилипло несколько чаинок. – Но потом… Сейчас, например. Все стало как-то… Проходить? Сейчас мне гораздо легче, хотя Ива-чан не так давно ворошил прошлое. Но мне было грустно совсем чуть-чуть. Пока ты не приехал. 

Оикава прикусил язык. Сугавара удивленно посмотрел на него, убрав свою руку от пальцев Оикавы.

– Поцелуй меня, – тянет он, прижавшись к плечу.

– Нет, я с тобой целоваться больше никогда не буду.

– Зараза к заразе же не прилипает, ты сам говорил.

Вздох.

Допив чай, они прошли в комнату, где сели на диване. Оикава посмотрел на Сугавару, а потом отошел к своему комоду, чтобы достать ему одежду. Спать в джинсах неудобно. 

Оикава чувствовал некую неловкость. Либо она действительно была, либо Оикава выдумал ее для усиления драматизма. 

Ситуация смешная. Просто ужасно смешная. 

Они сошлись на почве невзаимных влюбленностей. Сначала один получил отказ и радостно посоветовал другому попробовать признаться. Но потом осознал, что сам влюбляется в своего «товарища по несчастью». И вот второму тоже отказано. 

И вот они оба сидят.

Оикава подумал – вот будет смешно, если он сейчас признается Сугаваре в краше. Но потом тряхнул головой. Нет. Вообще не смешно. Ни разу. 

Это временно. Это пройдет, в конце концов, как проходило всегда.

Оикава вернулся к Сугаваре, подав ему свою футболку и свои шорты.

– Ты уверен, что подойдет? – спросил Сугавара, взяв вещи.

– Ну будет на размер побольше – нестрашно, – ответил Оикава. Сугавара кивнул. Справедливое замечание. 

Он переоделся. Одежда – ожидаемо – пахла кондиционером с лавандой. У Оикавы вся одежда так пахла. Так что можно считать, что это _запах Оикавы_. Ужас какой. Сугавара сел рядом с ним. Оикава что-то пытался найти в ноутбуке.

– Хочу фильм выбрать, чтоб посмотреть, – объяснил Оикава.

– Включи хоррор, – сказал Сугавара. Оикаву всего пробрало. Он _ненавидел_ хорроры. Потому что боялся их. Иваизуми любил хорроры, но с Оикавой их никогда не смотрел, потому что тот хватался за все подряд, а потом закрывал лицо подушкой. 

– Я… Не большой фанат, – заметил Оикава, поправив очки.

– Правда? – Сугавара удивился. – А ты смотрел «Проклятье»? Ну, старую версию.

– Н-нет, – Оикава отрицательно покачал головой.

– Тебе стоит посмотреть! – Сугавара подобрался ближе, взяв ноутбук. Оикава нервно сглотнул. 

– Суга-чан, я не люблю хорроры, – признался Оикава, надеясь на благоразумие Сугавары. Очень зря.

– Поверь, «Проклятье» хороший фильм. Особенно старая версия, – убеждал Сугавара. Он посмотрел на Оикаву, улыбнувшись ему. – К тому же, тебе не стоит бояться. Мы же вдвоем будем смотреть.

Оикава хотел возразить, что они с Иваизуми тоже вдвоем смотрели, и ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Но не стал. Сугавара уже нашел нужный хоррор. Но перед тем как включить, серьезно посмотрел на Оикаву.

– Если ты думаешь, что это действительно тебя напугает, или во время просмотра тебе станет плохо – скажи мне, я выключу, – сказал он. И Оикава хлопнул глазами, раскрыв рот. Почему-то это так тронуло его.

– Все в порядке, Суга-чан, давай посмотрим, – тихо сказал Оикава, поправив очки, которые съехали на кончик носа. На губах Оикавы была улыбка.

Он поцеловал снова. И снова. И еще раз.  
– Это был последний.

– Все хорошее когда-то заканчивается.

– Но я ведь все еще здесь.

– Ах да.

И за этим последовал еще один поцелуй. 


	9. 9

Оикава думал.

Сколько лет он любит Ива-чана? Почти всю жизнь. Он настолько привык к мысли, что _любит_ своего лучшего друга, настолько привык быть _влюбленным в лучшего друга_ , настолько привык выдумывать светлое будущее рядом с Иваизуми, которого никогда не случится, что сейчас одна мысль о том, что он может полюбить кого-то другого, действительно пугала его. 

Оикава лежал на диване рядом с Сугаварой. 

Раннее утро. В комнате было светло, но без назойливых солнечных лучей. Оикава поднял глаза на окно – небо затянуто серыми тучами. Пасмурное утро.

Оикава снова взглянул на Сугавару. Тот продолжал спать. Мелкое шевеление Оикавы рядом не особо его потревожило. 

Оикава рассматривал чужое лицо. Поймал себя на мысли, что это очень странно выглядит со стороны, поэтому отвернулся. Он никогда не понимал, что романтичного в том, что кто-то рассматривает тебя спящего утром. А сейчас он занимается этим же.

Сугавара безумно красивый.

После стольких лет влюбленности в Иваизуми, Оикава почувствовал, что все его внимание переключается на другого человека. Нет, это невозможно. Так не бывает. По щелчку пальцев нельзя сменить влюбленности.

Но Оикава, отвернувшись от Сугавары, вспоминает его лицо, слышит его голос, вспоминает его прикосновения, и в голове проносится:

– Бо-о-о-о-оже.

Да, были другие краши. Но на них не переключалось _всё_ внимание Оикавы. 

Оикаве даже приснилось, что они с Сугаварой встречаются. Он помнил, что они держались за руки, целовались, а потом были в квартире – тоже целовались. Оикава на этом проснулся.

Оикава снова повернулся к Сугаваре. Тот все еще спал. 

Его губы, тонкие, чуть приоткрыты, слегка покусанные. Кожа белая, красивая. Наверное, очень мягкая наощупь, подумал Оикава. Ну, такая кожа просто обязана быть мягкой. Это закон всех романтических историй.

Каких романтических историй, Оикава.

Он одернул себя, снова отвернувшись, натянув одеяла до самого носа.

Романтические истории закончились. Твоя и его. У тебя новая проблема, но ты не можешь рассказать ему о ней, потому что он – твоя проблема. Что он сказал о Савамуре? Что отказ его не расстроил? Но так это не повод тебе, Оикава, рассчитывать на что-то. Да, вероятно, чувства Сугавары остыли к этому парню спустя столько лет. Но это не значит, что это какой-то шанс для тебя. 

Вы друг другу никто. Вы просто понадобились друг другу в конкретный жизненный период. Этот жизненный период закончился. Считай, это была ваша последняя _совместная_ ночь. Больше не будет.

Оикава чувствовал что-то в груди. О, нет.

То же, он чувствовал с Иваизуми. Что-то стягивает. Что-то давит. Что-то…

– Оикава, ты уже проснулся? – Сугавара сел на диване, потирая глаза. Оикава тут же повернулся, смотря на него огромными глазами. Как будто перед ним не Сугавара, а призрак. Нет. _Хуже._

Перед ним тот, в кого он влюбился.

– Оикава? – Сугавара повернулся к нему, приподняв бровь. – У тебя все нормально?

Оикаве требуется минута, чтобы прийти в себя.

– Все нормально, – он тоже сел, тряхнув головой. – Надо позавтракать, Суга-чан.

Нужно просто вернуть всё в прежнее русло, довести всё до автоматизма, попытаться игнорировать свою влюбленность.

Они вместе умылись, вместе пошли на кухню. Оикава стал готовить завтрак. Он открыл окно, чтобы проветрить кухню.

Два тоста с маслом и кофе. Не пир, конечно, но достаточно.

Пока Оикава готовил, он размышлял. Сугавара сидел в телефоне, листая ленту твиттера, читал сообщения, которые ему написали ночью. Оикава краем глаза смотрел на него. _Нет, ну какой же он красивый._ Какие у него красивые глаза, когда он читает твиты, какая же у него красивая кисть, которой он держит телефон – эти аккуратные, длинные пальцы. У всех связующих такие пальцы. Но у Сугавары они особенно красивые.

Если поговорить – станет легче. Эта формула работает потрясающе. С Сугаварой еще лучше. Если сказать ему, что влюбился в другого – как Сугавара отреагирует? 

Оикава поставил завтрак на стол.

– Суга-чан, могу я тебе кое о чем сказать?

Сугавара поднял глаза на Оикаву, придвинув к себе чашку с кофе.

– Конечно, – ответил он, отложив телефон.

– Мне кажется, я разлюбил Ива-чана, – сказал Оикава, не смотря на Сугавару. – Мне кажется, я влюбился в другого человека.

Оикава поднял глаза на Сугавару, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию. Тот удивленно смотрел на него, подняв брови. Потом отпил из чашки.

– В кого? – спросил Сугавара с любопытством. Оикава замялся. Ну, что ему ответить? Не признаваться же.

– Не могу тебе сказать, – ответил Оикава.

– О, вот как, – протянул Сугавара, снова отпив кофе. – Ну, ладно. Это твое дело.

Оикава думал, что Сугавара будет допытываться. Но тот не стал. Это… Хорошо?..

Они позавтракали. Потом Сугавара попрощался, поехав к себе. Конечно, проводить время с Оикавой приятно, но надо было готовиться к контрольной работе. Сугавара чувствовал себя хорошо.

Приехав в общежитие, он даже не огрызнулся на соседа, который отвесил какую-то мерзкую шутку. Сосед фыркнул, уткнувшись в свой телефон.   
Сугавара, переодевшись, достал конспекты, начав их перечитывать, лежа на кровати. Рядом стоял включенный ноутбук, где был открыт чат с Асахи. 

_«Суга, я могу тебе позвонить?»_

Сугавара отвлекся на сообщение. Да, писал Асахи. Позвонить? Конечно, можно. Почему нельзя? Тем более, что сосед, видимо, ушел скандалить с кем-то по телефону в коридор.

Сугавара отложил конспекты, подключил к ноутбуку наушники, чтобы поговорить с Асахи по скайпу. Он давно его не видел. Ради этого даже отклеил наклейку, которая закрывала веб-камеру.

Асахи позвонил спустя пару минут. Он включил видео. Выглядел Асахи довольно приятно. На носу очки, длинные волосы собраны в хвост. По нему сложно было сказать, что он устал. Но Асахи сообщил как раз, что он сдал проект, над которым работал, и ему выдалась возможность передохнуть несколько дней.

– Значит, ты признался Дайчи? – Асахи сразу перешел к главному вопросу, который его интересовал. Справедливо, подумал Сугавара, он бы тоже начал разговор с этого.

– Да, – ответил Сугавара.

– Мне жаль, что он не ответил тебе взаимностью, – сказал Асахи, смотря на Сугавару с жалостью. Сугавара закатил глаза.

– Я же тебе вчера написал, что мне всё равно. Это странно, но мне было всё равно. Даже больше скажу – мне стало гораздо легче после того, как он мне отказал.

Асахи несколько секунд внимательно смотрел на Сугавару. А потом потер подбородок.

– Суга, – позвал он, наконец.

– М?

– А может, тебе теперь нравится Оикава?

Сугавара фыркнул.

– Асахи, то, что я гей, не значит, что я буду бросаться на каждого парня, у которого ночую.

– Я не это имел в виду! – Асахи теперь выглядит виноватым. Конечно, он не оскорбил Сугавару своим предположением, но будет думать, что сделал именно это. Сугавара вздыхает, пока Асахи начинает оправдываться.

– Просто… Это было бы логично. Ты проводишь с ним много времени, ты многое ему рассказываешь. Я подумал, может, есть вероятность того, что он тебе нравится.

– Все в порядке, Асахи, – Сугавара снова вздохнул. – Конечно, ты прав. Такая вероятность могла бы быть… Но! Мы с Оикавой просто друзья.

– С Дайчи вы тоже были просто друзьями, – сказал Асахи, сведя брови к переносице.

И Сугавара не понял к чему это сказано. Но нахмурился. 

В комнату вернулся сосед. Он выглядел недовольным, расстроенным. Сугавара с любопытством посмотрел на него, а потом хмыкнул. Девушка бросила его. Не иначе. Но Сугавара вернулся к разговору с Асахи. Спросил как прошла защита проекта. И Асахи пустился в рассказ.

Все было спокойно.

Но ночью, когда Сугавара лег спать, он задумался.

А что если он влюбился в Оикаву.

Нет, ну это невозможно. Это глупо.

Конечно, Оикава хороший парень. Он кому угодно понравится. Он красивый, иногда умный, отзывчивый. Но это… Оикава. И к тому же Оикава в кого-то влюблен. И, наверное, это хорошо. Может быть, с этим человеком он будет счастлив.

Сугавара повернулся на бок. И впервые за все время подумал, что ему… Даже как-то одиноко без Оикавы. У того была дурацкая привычка обниматься во сне. Сугавара сначала пытался его отпихнуть от себя, но потом всё же привык к тому, что его обнимают. У Оикавы красивые руки, очень нежные и очень теплые. Конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы ими обнимали.

Сугаваре были важны прикосновения. И он вспомнил то, как Оикава коснулся его запястья, когда они разговаривали. Это прикосновение. Что-то было в нем. 

Может быть, Сугаваре хотелось бы чего-то большего с Оикавой.

Сугавара задумался – насколько это будет дико? Они начали дружить на почве невзаимной влюбленности. И вот он вроде бы влюбляется в Оикаву. Или он просто ищет в Оикаве спасения. Дайчи отказал, а ведь свою любовь хочется куда-то направить.

Сугавара вспомнил, как в начале, когда Оикава обнимал его, он думал о Дайчи. И ему стало мерзко. Их отношения с Оикавой не могут перерасти во что-то другое. Они нужны друг другу, чтобы плакаться. Не больше. 

Сугавара обнял себя. Через несколько минут он уснул.

Следующий день прошел спокойно. Сугавара, утопив себя в учебе, ни разу не вспомнил о том, о чем думал ночью. Он сдал контрольную, отсидел еще две лекции, после чего вернулся в общежитие. Сосед тоже только вернулся. Он вытаскивал из своей сумки тетради. Сугавара еще не успел этого сделать. Стоило ему дойти до своей кровати, как раздался звонок. 

Звонил Оикава.

Сугавара ответил, приподняв бровь. Сосед обернулся на него.

– Привет, Суга-чан, – протянул Оикава. Голос его звучал весело.

– Привет, – отозвался Сугавара, чувствуя, как сосед следит за ним. Любопытно тебе? Мерзкая сволочь.

– Я хотел спросить тебя, что ты делаешь вечером? Недалеко от моего университета открылась кофейня. И… Я хотел позвать тебя подегустировать со мной кофе. Ты не против?

– О, да нет, – ответил Сугавара. – Я с удовольствием схожу с тобой.

Лицо соседа бесценно. Он смотрел на Сугавару, и было видно – он злится. О, да. Злись. Сугавара решил добить. И пока Оикава говорил, где им лучше встретиться, он его перебил:

– А потом, можно мы поедем к тебе?

Кажется, Оикава на том конце подавился чем-то.

– Ч-что? А… Ну, конечно. Только мне нужно сделать работу… 

– Хорошо. Мне тоже надо кое-что доделать. Можем сделать вместе, если хочешь, – сказал Сугавара, слегка ухмыльнувшись, наблюдая за тем, как его сосед кривится.

Тем не менее, они договорились о встрече в кофейне.

Встретились через полчаса. Обнялись. После чего сели выпить кофе. Но кофе оказался не самым вкусным. Хотя было дешево. Поэтому выпив по чашке и съев одно клубничное пирожное на двоих, они пошли прогуляться. Оикава предложил дойти до его квартиры пешком. Сугавара был не против.

Они шли, обсуждая мелочи. И Сугаваре было так хорошо. Оикава трещал, не затыкаясь. Рассказывал обо всем подряд. И почему-то слушать его все равно было приятно. Сугавара шел рядом, тоже рассказывал что-то в ответ на истории Оикавы.

Может, если бы они стали парой, они бы постоянно так гуляли. Держались бы за руки, потом тянулись бы друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться. Оикаве бы пришлось нагнуться, а Сугаваре встать на носочки, чтобы сократить проклятую разницу в десять сантиметров. Она не ощущалась на самом деле, но было интересно узнать, как бы они целовались. Помешала бы им разница в росте или нет? 

Но Оикава кого-то любит. Кого? Сугавара только сейчас задумался, почему Оикава не назвал имя того человека. 

– Оикава, мне все же интересно, кто тебе нравится, – задумчиво сказал Сугавара, когда Оикава закончил одну из историй. Тот посмотрел на него, хлопнув глазами, а потом отвернулся, поджав губы. Сугавара подумал, что, видимо, не стоило этого говорить. Он поспешил спасти ситуацию:

– Если ты не хочешь говорить, не надо. Просто… Мне интересно. Мне интересно, кто этот человек, который спас тебя от влюбленности в Иваизуми.

Оикава посмотрел на Сугавару, а потом улыбнулся, хмыкнув.

– А ты пытался предположить кто? – спросил он. Но внутри Оикавы сжалось все. Это надо остановить.

– Нет, – честно признался Сугавара. – Только сейчас об этом задумался. Но… Хм. Это… Куроо?

– Что? – Оикава охнул. – Нет, конечно! У Куро-чана есть парень!

– Ах да, – Сугавара потер подбородок. – И не Ушиджима, значит.

– Нет, – Оикава теперь закатил глаза, вспоминая Ушиджиму. – У него тоже парень есть.

– Да, это я в курсе. Тендо. Они давно встречаются, – ответил Сугавара. И прежде чем Оикава удивился тому, насколько хорошо осведомлен его собеседник о жизни Ушиджимы, Сугавара говорит:

– Это я?

И Оикава нервно сглатывает. А потом, сам не зная почему, отрицательно качает головой.

– Да, глупо было думать, – Сугавара рассмеялся. Он сам не понял, почему предложил себя. Но почему-то стало как-то… Обидно даже. Да почему.

Оикава думал, все надо заканчивать. Это плохо кончится.

– Кто же этот неизвестный… Или неизвестная. Прости, ты же би, надо учитывать это, – Сугавара продолжил размышлять. И Оикава был не в силах его остановить. 

Ладно. У Оикавы в жизни не хватит сил признаться Сугаваре. Сейчас точно никаких сил не хватит. Но хочется, чтобы Сугавара понял. Почувствовал. Отреагировал. Либо пусть пошлет его куда подальше, либо пусть обнимает, как обнимал всегда, когда они сидели вдвоем.

– Суга-чан, давай сыграем в игру, – сказал Оикава. – Я даю тебе неделю на то, чтобы угадать – кто мне нравится. Каждый день, я буду называть тебе один факт об этом человеке.

Сугавара внимательно посмотрел на Оикаву. Интересная игра. Но какие в ней призы?

– И что будет, если я угадаю за эти семь дней? – спросил он.

– Любое твое желание, – ответил Оикава. И сам подумал, что хочет себе сейчас голову оторвать.

– А если не угадаю? – Сугавара приподнял бровь.

– Тогда ты неделю смотришь только мюзиклы, – сказал Оикава, улыбнувшись. Сугавара хмыкнул.

– Ладно. Договорились, – протянул он.

Договорились.

Сугавара подумал, что во что бы то ни стало угадает этого человека. Оикава подумал, что если Сугавара не угадает, и ему придется признаваться во всем самому, он точно оторвет себя голову.


	10. 10

_Факт №1: этот человек кладет себе три ложки сахара в чай или кофе._

Оикава вытер нос бумажным платочком. Кончик и крылья носа покраснели, губы сухие, потому что дышал Оикава преимущественно через рот.

– Я такой идиот, – проговорил, наконец, Оикава. Иваизуми, сидящий рядом, жующий печенье согласно кивнул.

– Не знаю, чего ты ожидал, – сказал он, прожевав кусок. – Еще эту глупую игру затеял. Если Сугавара умнее тебя, он легко догадается, что ты говоришь о нем.

Оикава поджал губы. Он достал новый бумажный платок и высморкался, а потом фыркнул, отвернувшись от Иваизуми.

Конечно, ты прав, Ива-чан. Только я тебе этого никогда не скажу.

Сугавара, когда прочитал первый факт, удивился. Он думал, что факты будут связаны с внешностью человека, который нравится Оикаве, но… Нет. 

Сугавара почти не следил за чужими бытовыми привычками, и он не мог сказать, кто сколько ложек сахара кладет в чай и кофе.

Но Сугавару в какой-то степени тронуло то, что Оикава подмечает в любимом человеке такие мелочи. Это довольно забавно, но мило. Сугавара улыбнулся. Но потом повернулся к преподавателю. И так опоздал на лекцию, потому что добирался от Оикавы, так еще и не слушает. Такими темпами зачет он точно не сдаст.

Но голову занимала только одна мысль: кто кладет в чай или кофе три ложки сахара?

Когда преподаватель ушел от темы лекции, начав приводить какой-то пространный пример, Сугавара отвлекся на телефон, чтобы написать Оикаве.

_«так мило что ты подмечаешь такие мелочи»_

Оикава вздрогнул, когда раздалось оповещение. Иваизуми искал в ящиках Оикавы капли от насморка. Но Оикава был катастрофой. У него валялись только несколько упаковок таблеток в старой косметичке, да и та была где-то под ванной.

– Не ищи, Ива-чан, – протянул Оикава, устало вздохнув. Он не пошел сегодня на занятия, потому что плохо себя почувствовал. Насморк, общая слабость. А теперь еще и озноб бил. Но Иваизуми поставил себе задачу спасти своего друга сначала от насморка.

– Господи! Он ВСЁ понял! 

Хотя, видимо, спасать придется не только от насморка.

_Факт №2: этот человек любит обниматься._

Нет, Сугавара, к счастью (или к сожалению?) Оикавы, ничего не понял. Да и мало, что можно было понять из первого факта.

Второй факт тоже картину не прояснял.

Многие знакомые и друзья Сугавары любили объятия. Он и сам любил обниматься.

Сколько раз они обнимались с Оикавой за все время? Даже сосчитать трудно. Сугаваре нравилось обнимать Оикаву. Оикаве тоже явно нравилось сидеть в обнимку. 

Важно, чтобы обоим было комфортно. И им было комфортно.

Поэтому, когда Сугавара сидел в общежитии, ему было одиноко. Хотелось кого-то обнять.

Нет, не кого-то. 

Оикаву.

И когда осознание подобного ударило Сугаваре в голову, он тут же сел на кровати. Этим напугал соседа. Тот решил, что Сугавара уже спит.

Хочу обнять Оикаву.

А если Асахи был прав?.. И тогда, когда это все началось? С того момента в кафе? Или в баре? Или… Когда? Когда он влюбился в Оикаву?

Мысль о влюбленности в Оикаву ощущалась странно. 

Вот бывает такое, когда долго видишь какой-то предмет. Этот предмет постоянно маячит у тебя перед глазами, ты постоянно сталкиваешься с ним – а названия дать не можешь. Ты можешь этот предмет как-то описать, сказать, какие эмоции он у тебя вызывает. Но назвать не можешь. А потом сидишь – резко в голове мелькает мысль – предмет получает название. 

Вот примерно так же Сугавара ощущал мысль о своей влюбленности в Оикаву. 

Наверное, Асахи прав. И в какой-то момент – непонятно в какой конкретно – Сугавара заменил в уравнении «я плюс Дайчи равно счастливая жизнь» Дайчи на Оикаву. И эта подмена произошла быстро, так что Сугавара сам не заметил.

Сугавара сидел, обдумывая все это. Но потом обратно лег, окутавшись. Нет. Ну, это просто какой-то цирк. Он отвернулся к стенке, пытаясь забыть все это.  
Оикава любит другого человека. Всё. Ноль шансов. Это вроде успокаивает, но потом именно это сильнее всего начинает давить и душить.

Сугавара снова задыхается. Прямо как с Савамурой.

И он хочет расцарапать себе все лицо, все руки за то, что согласился играть в эту дурацкую игру. Ему уже не хочется знать, в кого влюблен Оикава. Пусть это будет _кто угодно._

_Факт №3: наша разница в росте с этим человеком равна, как писал Пифагор, идеальному числу._

Сугавара быстро печатал доклад, когда пришло сообщение. У него занятий не было, зато был доклад. Огромный. И его надо было закончить сегодня, чтобы завтра сдать и получить свою законную четверку автоматом. Но сообщение Оикавы выбило его.

Сугавара уже не особенно хотел лезть во все это. Теперь было как-то мерзко. Но любопытство взяло верх. Он поднял телефон, прочитал сообщение, а потом нахмурился.

– Какое число Пифагор считал идеальным? – спросил он вслух. Сосед, сидевший за своим столом, оглянулся на него, а потом фыркнул, снова уткнувшись в свои учебники. Но Сугавара, кажется, решил все же впервые за столько времени обратиться за помощью именно к своему соседу.

– Ты же учишься на истфаке, неужели не в курсе? – фыркнул Сугавара.

– Я учу историю Японии, а не Греции, – огрызнулся сосед. – И оно равно десяти. Зачем тебе это?

Сугавара прищурился, смотря на соседа.

– Серьезно? Десяти?

– Не веришь – сам загугли, – бросил сосед и отвернулся.

Сугавара нахмурился, а потом открыл браузер, чтобы проверить. Десять. Сосед прав.

Значит, разница в росте – десять сантиметров.

Сугаваре потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет.

Он откладывает ноутбук, прижимает колени к груди. А в голове только одна мысль: Оикава пишет о нем. 

Сугавара сидит так пару минут, а потом резко вскакивает и берет телефон, чтобы позвонить Асахи. Он выходит из комнаты под удивленный взгляд соседа. 

Пальцы Сугавары судорожно набирают нужный номер. Он прижимает телефон к уху, ходит из стороны в сторону.

Это невозможно. Просто совпадение. Ты просто придумал себе это. Пытаешься натянуть факты о другом человеке на себя.

Сейчас. Сейчас я скажу эти факты Асахи. И он скажет:

– Суга, ты глупый. Это вовсе не о тебе. Ты не пьешь чай или кофе с сахаром, ты совсем не любишь обниматься, а разница в росте вообще ничего не значит.

Но Сугавара только сейчас понял – он обожает сладкий чай. Он всегда кладет больше двух ложек. И они всегда с Оикавой обнимаются. Всегда. И разница в росте у них – ровно десять сантиметров. Они даже однажды шутили на эту тему.

Нет. Нет. Не правда. Это все глупость. Это не о тебе.

Гудки прекращаются, на том конце раздается голос Асахи:

– Суга, я сейчас…

– Я знаю, в кого влюблен Оикава.

Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы все объяснить Асахи. Сугавара был рад, что в коридоре общежития никого не было. Асахи выслушал его, а потом сказал только:

– Господи, Суга, во что ты ввязался?..

Но Сугавара как будто не слышал его. Он стал перечислять факты.

– Первый факт – этот человек кладет три ложки сахара в чай или кофе, – сказал Сугавара, прижавшись спиной к стене.

– О, – Асахи ненадолго замолкает. – Ну… Ты любишь сладкий чай. Я помню, ты говорил Тсукишиме, что он такой вредный как раз потому что пьет чай без сахара.

Сугавара поджал губы.

– А Энношита тебе сказал, – Асахи продолжил. И, судя по голосу, у него на лице улыбка. Асахи из тех, кто запоминает забавные моменты, а потом с нежной теплотой вспоминает их. – …Точно не воспроизведу, но это было что-то вроде «ты кладешь себе много сахара, но вредности в тебе больше, чем в Тсукишиме».

– Значит, это может быть про меня? – спросил Сугавара, нервно сглотнув.

– Ну… Да? – ответил Асахи, хотя голос его звучал неуверенно. Но это, наверное, потому что голос самого Сугавары звучал крайне странно. Голос Сугавары дрожал. Это и пугало, и напрягало.

– Ладно, – Сугавара вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. – Второй факт был, что этот человек любит обниматься.

– Если Оикава пишет о тебе, то он очень внимательный, – вдруг сказал Асахи. Сугавара открыл глаза, фыркнув в трубку. – Он заметил, что ты любишь сладкий чай – даже посчитал сколько ложек кладешь. А еще… Он заметил, что ты любишь обниматься. Это ведь правда, Суга. Шимизу еще в школе заметила, что ты всегда обнимаешься с теми, кто тебе нравится.

Сугавара нахмурился.

– Нет же, – сказал он.

– Да, – настаивал Асахи. – Шимизу назвала тебя тактильным, потому что ты все свои эмоции выражаешь через прикосновения. А еще я вспомнил, что ты обнимал наших первогодок, когда мы собрались на праздник. Ты помнишь? Ты тогда выпил немного лишнего. Ямагучи тоже. И вы с ним сидели обнимались и плакали, говоря о том, что быть в запасе Карасуно – самое лучшее, что случалось с вами.

Сугавара прикусил губу, а потом фыркнул снова. Нет. Это просто какой-то бред. 

Эти факты слишком хорошо описывали его. Да, это было не про его внешность, не про его характер (хотя может быть отчасти). Это про его поведение. И то, что Оикава заметил это и выделил как особенную часть его личности – трогало, но в то же время пугало. Пугало потому что Сугавара понимал – Оикава говорит про него. А у Сугавары влюбленность в Оикаву.

– Последний факт был про рост. Про то, что у нас… У него и этого человека разница в росте равна десяти сантиметрам, – сказал Сугавара, съехав по стене вниз. Он сел на полу, прижав колени к груди.

– И? У вас эта разница?..

– Ровно десять сантиметров, – тихо отозвался Сугавара. Асахи помолчал.

– Суга… – наконец, начал он, но Сугавара его перебил.

– Знаешь, в чем проблема? В том, что Оикава… Кажется… Нравится мне. Мне кажется, что ты был прав, Асахи. Он мне нравится, но…

– Но?.. – Асахи был несколько растерян. Слышно по голосу.

– Но если я все еще люблю Дайчи? Ну, просто…

– Суга, тебе стоит поговорить с Оикавой, – Асахи редко перебивал его, но, видимо, сейчас ситуация такая, что Сугаваре надо помолчать и выслушать совет. Сугавара соглашается с ситуацией. – Вы проводите с Оикавой много времени. Он нравится тебе, потому что ты увидел в нем кого-то близкого. Это же хорошо, Суга. И если бы ты все еще любил Дайчи, наверное, ты бы сейчас расстраивался по поводу того, что вы с ним не вместе. Но ты не расстроен. Ты играешь с Оикавой в эту игру. И он, кажется, говорит о тебе. Если Оикава влюблен в тебя, а ты в него, то вам нужно это обсудить.

Сугавара молча слушает. Кивает.

Но когда они с Асахи заканчивают разговор, Сугавара не открывает чат с Оикавой. Он сидит на полу, прижав колени к груди. Нет. Он не скажет. Не сейчас. Три факта из семи этого мало. Все еще, кроме Сугавары, много людей подходят под это описание.

Он дождется других фактов.

_Факт №4: глаза этого человека того же цвета, что и у меня._

Оикава у себя в квартире лежит на диване. На голове пакет со льдом, завернутый в полотенце. Ночью поднялся жар. Конечно, об этом он Сугаваре сказал. А сейчас написал новый факт.

Сознание Оикавы было мутным. Температура нещадно плавила его мозг. Ему уже было все равно на эту игру – догадается Сугавара или нет. Он написал факт, отложил телефон и болезненно простонал.

В болезни Оикавы всегда было две составляющих – сама болезнь и драматизм Оикавы. 

Иваизуми, как лучший друг, взял на себя тяжелую задачу – вылечить Оикаву. Хотя Оикава уже за утро десять раз попросил убить себя.

– Я написал новый факт, – сообщил Оикава, после того как Иваизуми дал ему градусник. – После этого Суга-чан все поймет. И назовет меня дураком.

Оикава всхлипнул. Ему и правда было грустно. Сугавара не ответил ничего на последние факты. Он всё понял? Или ничего не понял? Или понял, поэтому перестал общаться с ним? Оикава чуть ли не в слезах.

– Что ты написал ему? – спросил Иваизуми, смотря на Оикаву. Он качает головой, а потом поправляет пакет льда на голове. Иваизуми нахмурился, потянулся к телефону Оикавы. Тот слабо сопротивляется этому, пытаясь поймать руку друга. Но Иваизуми ловко берет телефон, снимает блокировку. 

– Никакого личного пространства, Ива-чан! – стонет Оикава, а потом заходится в кашле. Иваизуми прочитал сообщение, а потом нахмурился, положив телефон обратно.

– Ты бы еще написал «имя этого человека начинается на “Суга”, а заканчивается на “вара”», – фыркнул Иваизуми. Оикава поднял глаза на друга, поджав губы. Глаза покрасневшие.

– Я сейчас заплачу, – хрипло сообщил Оикава.

– Не плачь, он еще ничего не ответил, – сказал Иваизуми, вздохнув.

Но за весь день Сугавара ничего не напишет. 

Когда он увидел сообщение, он посмотрел на своего соседа. Тому опять не повезло находиться рядом.

– Какого цвета у меня глаза? – спросил Сугавара, подойдя к соседу. Тот испуганно на него посмотрел, а потом отпихнул от себя.

– Карего, – буркнул он.

Сугавара тут же закрыл глаза руками, и рухнул на кровать, издав какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Сосед удивленно приподнял бровь, смотря на это. Но тут Сугавара сел, взял свой телефон. Он открыл _одну из тысячи_ фотографий Оикавы, приблизил максимально, чтобы можно было увидеть цвет глаз, посмотрел сам, а потом показал соседу.

– А у него какого цвета глаза? – спросил Сугавара. Сосед нахмурился, но присмотрелся.

– Тоже карего.

Сугавара убрал телефон, а потом шумно выдохнул. Катастрофа.

_Факт №5: имя этого человека похоже на «сахар» по-английски._

На следующий день Оикаве чуть лучше. Сознание хоть немного вернулось ему. Хотя слабость, насморк и кашель остались при нем.

Оикава сидел утром на кухне с Иваизуми. Иваизуми демонстрировал свои кулинарные способности – делал овсянку. Ну, как делал… Заливал кипятком смесь овсянки и сухофруктов из пакетика. Оикава следил сначала за Иваизуми, а потом открыл свой телефон и осторожно, указательным пальцем набирал новый факт. В голове были слова Иваизуми… Он вчера что-то говорил про факт, связанный с именем Сугавары. Может, он советовал ему?.. Да, точно.

Отправив сообщение, Оикава тут же заблокировал телефон и стал смотреть в окно, делая вид, что серое небо крайне интересно.

Иваизуми повернулся к нему, поставив тарелки с кашей на стол. Он приподнял бровь, смотря на Оикаву, который нервно постукивал пальцами по столешнице.

– Ты новый факт написал? – спросил Иваизуми, прищурившись. Оикава повернулся к нему, криво улыбнулся.

– Да, Ива-чан. Игра же продолжается, – ответил он. 

– Что ты написал?

– Да неважно…

Иваизуми потянулся к телефону, чтобы узнать. Но Оикава быстро сбросил телефон со стола, а потом – то ли демонстративно, то ли случайно так вышло – прокашлялся. 

– Ива-чан, кажется, у меня снова температура… – проговорил он. Иваизуми тяжело вздохнул.

_Факт №6: у нас с этим человеком много общего._

Оикаве стало совсем легко. Насморк и кашель остались. Но зато спала температура. Он мог делать какие-то дела по дому, но Иваизуми все еще был рядом. Категорически запрещал Оикаве долго сидеть за ноутбуком или телефоном, а на улицу вообще не пускал.

А вот Сугаваре было тяжело. Он смотрел на последние факты и понимал – это про него. Ошибки быть не может. 

Сугавара взял телефон в руки, открыл чат с Оикавой.

_«Оикава, завтра не пиши мне факт с утра. У меня есть одно предположение, хочу тебе его лично сказать. Если я не угадаю, ты скажешь мне последний факт. Но я приеду к тебе после пар, если ты не против»_

Оикава ойкнул, когда увидел сообщение от Сугавары. Он тут же показал его Иваизуми, который сидел рядом.

– Пусть приезжает, – пожал плечами Иваизуми. – Разве ты не этого хотел?

Оикава отрицательно замотал головой.

– Скажи, что я заразный! Он не должен приезжать! Он ведь догадался, Ива-чан!

– Не-а, ты не заразный, я же с тобой всю неделю сижу, – пожал плечами Иваизуми.

– Ива-чан!

– Пиши, что пусть приезжает. Может, вы с ним наконец-то поговорите. Ну, знаешь, как взрослые люди.

Оикава насупился, но написал Сугаваре, что не против его приезда.

– Тогда хотя бы за продуктами свали, когда Суга приедет, – тихо буркнул Оикава.

– Нет, Оикава, я останусь. Хочу видеть твой позор, – вздохнул Иваизуми, слегка ухмыльнувшись. Оикава пихнул его локтем, а потом побледнел, думая, что завтрашний день его просто уничтожит.

Завтра наступило слишком быстро.

Сугавара был готов. Оикава не готов.

В этих двух предложениях есть ошибка – на самом деле они оба не готовы. Просто Сугавара пытался убедить себя в том, что готов к разговору.

Разговоры были его слабым местом. Он любил болтать, любил обсуждать что-то. Но разговоры о чувствах, признания в любви – это самое слабое место. Он как-то всегда уходил от этого, не сочинял длинных речей, просто выдавал собеседнику что-то.

Но в случае с Оикавой все еще сложнее. Он просто не знает, что ему говорить. Вроде хочется объясниться, но вроде бы зачем? Они нравятся друг другу, к чему слова? Можно просто поцеловаться, как делают в фильмах. Но Сугавара думал – нет. В этой ситуации им нужно поговорить.

День для него прошел практически незаметно. Он даже не заметил, как добрался до дома Оикавы.

А тот в свою очередь десять раз спросил Иваизуми, что будет, если он как бы случайно выпьет большую дозу антибиотиков, которые ему выписали. Иваизуми его за это примерно столько же раз и ударил. 

Сугавара столкнулся с Иваизуми на лестничной клетке. Тот кивнул ему, но ничего не сказал, быстро уйдя. Все-таки Оикаве удалось выставить Иваизуми за дверь хотя бы ненадолго – в магазин за продуктами. 

Сугавара вошел в квартиру Оикавы. Снял обувь, разделся.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Сугавара, смотря на Оикаву. Вид у него был… Ну, не очень. Лохматый, нос покрасневший, как и щеки.

– Хочу умереть прямо сейчас, но в целом нормально, – ответил Оикава, пытаясь звучать беззаботно.

Они даже не сели, просто стоят в комнате друг напротив друга. Как два идиота. Хотя почему «как»?

– Понимаю, – Сугавара слегка улыбается. И Оикаве почти становится легче.

– Ты сказал, что у тебя есть предположение, – Оикава решил, что хватит тянуть.

– Да, – кивнул Сугавара, таким образом, соглашаясь с Оикавой. – Я долго думал над этим…

– Нет, – Оикава перебил его. Он забавно зажмуривается, а потом открывает глаза, смотрит на Сугавару и тихо говорит:

– Только имя. Без всяких объяснений.

Сугавара несколько опешил, но потом тихо вздыхает.

– А местоимение можно? – спросил он.

– Что?.. – Оикава приподнял бровь, не поняв, но Сугавара продолжает:

– Это я. Человек, который тебе нравится – это я.

Оикава молчит с минуту, а потом коротко кивает. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке. Какой же ты проницательный, Суга-чан.

Сугавара молчит, смотря на Оикаву. А Оикава молчит и ждет. Ждет, что будет дальше. Мысленно он уже себя похоронил.

– Я думал об этом, – сказал тихо Сугавара. – О наших отношениях. И… Я не знаю, что тут сказать. Мы с тобой странные. Оба. Сошлись из-за невзаимных влюбленностей, а потом влюбились друг в друга. Это так глупо.

Сердце Оикавы пропустило удар. Влюбились друг в друга?.. 

– Мне казалось это странным и неправильным. Я боялся, что если мы начнем встречаться, то это будет значить, что я ищу в тебе спасения от Дайчи, – продолжает Сугавара, отводя глаза в сторону. Чтобы не наткнуться на взгляд Оикавы. – Я не хочу использовать тебя, Оикава.

Оикава думает, что сейчас разрыдается.

– Но я много думал, – кажется, Сугавара за всю свою жизнь никому столько не говорил о своих переживаниях, сколько сейчас говорит Оикаве. – О тебе, обо мне. О наших отношениях. И… Ты нравишься мне. Не как спасение от Дайчи. А как человек. И мне нравится, что мы подружились. Я думаю, что могу доверять тебе, Оикава. И… Я хочу узнать – каково это встречаться с тобой.

Оикава забывает, как дышать. Сугавара, наконец, смотрит на него.

– Суга-чан… – Оикава делает несколько шагов к нему, а потом крепко обнимает. – Это было самое длинное признание, которое я слышал! Конечно, давай будем встречаться, пожалуйста!

Сугавара немного растерянно улыбается, но обнимает Оикаву в ответ. Они стоят так несколько секунд, Оикава отстраняется. Он смотрит в глаза Сугавары, чувствуя себя счастливейшим человеком. 

Тело перестало стягивать. Дышать стало легче.

– А теперь мы должны поцеловаться, как делают все парочки в сериалах, – тянет Оикава, улыбаясь.

– На что я подписался? – фыркает Сугавара, но тоже улыбается.

– Можно?

– Можно.

Оикава приближается к чужим губам, чтобы, _наконец_ , поцеловать.

Но раздается громкое «апчхи!».

– Прости! – он вытирает нос, а потом чихает еще раз, но уже отворачивается и закрывает лицо ладонью. 

Сугавара фыркнул снова.

– Давай, еще одна попытка, – вздохнул он, поворачивая к себе Оикаву. И он наконец-то целует его.

У Оикавы сухие губы, но целовать его приятно. Сугавара закрывает глаза. Он мягко целует другого человека. Не просто другого человека. Оикаву. В груди растекается тепло, становится жарко. Руки Оикавы обнимают его, легко гладят. Сугавара кладет руки ему на щеки, заставляя наклониться чуть больше. 

Жарко. Но хорошо.

– Неужели, – голос Иваизуми заставляет их обоих отскочить друг от друга чуть ли не на метр. Сугавара тяжело дышит, краснеет, а Оикава возмущенно пищит.

– Ива-чан, надо стучаться!

Иваизуми хмыкнул, после чего ушел с пакетами на кухню. Оикава пошел за ним. Сугавара вздохнул, улыбнувшись. На губах все еще ощущение поцелуя. Приятно.

Оикава наблюдает за тем, как Иваизуми раскладывает продукты. Оикава пытается выглядеть грозно, но не может. Потому что думает только о том, что только целовался с человеком, который ему нравится.

– Я сейчас уеду, – наконец, говорит Иваизуми.

– Почему? – Оикава удивляется.

– Ну, я вижу у вас с Сугаварой все хорошо, так что, – Иваизуми хмыкнул, посмотрев на друга. – Не хочу с вами в одной кровати спать.

Оикава сначала хлопнул глазами, а потом возмущенно фыркнул.

– Ива-чан!

– Я ничего не сказал, – Иваизуми поднял руки, уходя с кухни.

Оикава поджал губы, шумно выдохнув.

Они стали провожать Иваизуми. Когда тот уже собирался выходить, Оикава осторожно тронул его за плечо.

– Ива-чан, ты ведь не обижаешься, что тебе приходится уйти? – спросил он. Сугавара смотрит на друзей, слегка приподняв брови.

– Нет, – Иваизуми улыбается Оикаве. И тому становится совсем спокойно. – Развлекайтесь. Хорошего вечера. Оикава, не забудь про лекарства. Сугавара, напомни ему, пожалуйста.

Оикава фыркнул, а Сугавара, улыбнувшись, кивнул. Они попрощались. И Иваизуми ушел.

Оикава повернулся к Сугаваре, а тот к нему.

– Мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь если хочешь, – сказал Оикава, наконец.

– Да, давай, – согласился Сугавара. – Кстати, я же выиграл в твоей игре. Значит, ты выполняешь любое мое желание.

Оикава тут же нервно сглотнул. Думая, что все-таки, наверное, лучше бы он умер до разговора с Сугаварой.

– Значит, у нас марафон «Звонка», – ухмыльнулся Сугавара, смотря на Оикаву. Тот подумал, что точно умрет, в конце концов. Но надо соблюдать условия игры. В конце концов – Оикава сам же их придумал.

Оикава дал Сугаваре одежду, в которой тот был в прошлый раз. И, наконец, они оба – очень по-домашнему, сели на диван смотреть хоррор, накрывшись одним пледом. Сугавара обнял Оикаву, положив голову ему на плечо. И это казалось ему таким нормальным, таким естественным. Он ткнулся носом в шею Оикавы, вдохнув – шампунь с лавандой, а еще запах какого-то лекарства. А еще очень жарко. Жар идет прямо от Оикавы.

– Оикава, – позвал Сугавара, слегка отстранившись, пока Оикава огромными глазами смотрел фильм.

– Тоору, – почти машинально отозвался Оикава. А потом моргнул, повернувшись к Сугаваре, который смотрел на него вопросительно. – Просто… Хочу, чтобы ты называл меня по имени.

Сугавара чуть улыбнулся.

– Ладно, _Тоору_ , – протянул он. – Ты давно мерил температуру?


	11. 11

– Поцелуй меня, – тянет Оикава, прижавшись к чужому плечу.

– Нет, я с тобой целоваться больше никогда не буду.

– Зараза к заразе же не прилипает, ты сам говорил.

Они встречаются один день. И Сугавара почти готов убить Оикаву. Он заразился от него. Тоже насморк, тоже кашель.

Чем могут похвастаться все остальные парочки? Романтичными первыми свиданиями, красивыми признаниями в любви. О, зато Оикава и Сугавара могут похвастаться тем, что они оба идиоты, которые тянули с признанием до последнего. Ну, и романтичным сидением в квартире Оикавы, потому что оба заболели.

Сугавара не пошел на занятия, потому что проспал будильник. _Ну, или сделал вид, что проспал. Потому что лежать и обнимать Оикаву так приятно._

– Ну, давай еще раз поцелуемся, – снова тянет Оикава. Сугавара вздыхает. Но целуется с Оикавой еще раз.

За утро они поцеловались уже, наверное, раз десять. Может, больше. И он не может сказать, что ему это не нравится. Оикаву приятно целовать. И хочется целовать его постоянно. В щеки, в нос, в губы, в шею. Везде.

Они все утро сидели вдвоем на диване.

– Ты обиделся, что я заразил тебя? – Оикава прижимается губами к чужому плечу.

– Нет, – отвечает Сугавара. Никогда не думал, что пропустит занятия из-за _своего парня_. 

Оикава улыбнулся. Он прижался к Сугаваре, прикрыв глаза.

– Завтра мне нужно будет все же поехать на пары, – тихо говорит Сугавара, чувствуя, как Оикава перебирает рукой его волосы на затылке.

– М, ну это будет завтра, – сказал Оикава, улыбаясь. Кажется, он был счастлив. Шмыгающий носом, периодически чихающий, но счастливый.

Сугавара наклонился к нему, поцеловав в макушку. Оикава смеется.

– Суга-чан, – он поднимает глаза на него, смотрит, а потом улыбается снова. – Я ведь могу называть тебя по имени?

– Ты можешь называть меня, как хочешь, – ухмыльнулся Сугавара. – Тоору.

И почему-то каждый раз, когда Оикава слышит свое имя из уст Сугавары, его начинает трясти. Ему не страшно. Наоборот. Ему приятно. _Слишком приятно._

– Хорошо, _Коуши_ , – сказал Оикава, пытаясь отплатить Сугаваре той же монетой. Но тон Сугавары, когда он произносит имя Оикавы, неповторим. Поэтому Сугавара только мягко улыбается.

Весь день они вдвоем. И это буквально лучший день.

Оикава все еще просит поцелуев. А Сугавара не отказывает. Зараза к заразе не прилипает, это правда.

– Давай закажем пиццу, – предложил Оикава вечером. Он проголодался. А вот готовить не хотелось. И Иваизуми рядом не было. Сугавара был не против пиццы.

Вечером они смотрели вторую часть «Звонка» и ели пиццу. Оикаве было все равно на таинственную Садако, которая может выбраться из экрана телевизора и убить, потому что он верил – Сугавара защитит его. И Сугавара ни в коем случае не опровергал это.

Но во время просмотра, когда пицца кончилась, Сугавара вытер рот и руки салфетками, а потом приблизился к Оикаве, поцеловав его в шею. Тот замер на секунду, а потом глянул на Сугавару, подняв брови.

– Приятно, – признался Оикава.

– Еще раз поцеловать?

Оикава кивнул. И тут же Сугавара поцеловал его в шею. У Оикавы мягкая кожа, очень нежная. Сугавара поцеловал Оикаву в шею еще несколько раз. У Оикавы на коже появились мурашки. Он даже дышать переставал от этого. Снова становилось жарко, но вряд ли это было от температуры. Сугавара стал спускаться на открытое плечо, на ключицы, а потом быстро возвращался к шее.

Это было как наваждение. Сугавара давно не испытывал такого удовольствия. Целовать кого-то безумно приятно. И он чувствовал почти то же, что чувствовал Оикава. 

Но Оикава вдруг увернулся и накрыл ладонью рот Сугавары. Тот удивленно посмотрел на руку, а потом поцеловал ладонь. Оикава убрал руку, прижав ее к себе.

– Тебе не нравится? – спросил Сугавара.

– Очень нравится, но я боюсь, что это сейчас очень далеко зайдет, – проговорил Оикава. Сугавара наклонил голову, а потом все же кивнул. Да. Они только начали встречаться. Не стоит так торопить события. Хотя очень хочется.

Они отстраняются и буквально минуту сидят спокойно, но потом Оикава тянется обнять Сугавару. И они обнимаются.

– Мы теперь будем спать вместе не «просто вместе», а как самая настоящая пара, – говорит Оикава, когда они собрались спать.

– Мы вчера так уже засыпали, – заметил Сугавара, выключив торшер над ними. Оикава фыркает.

– Тебе кажется, что я говорю слишком много глупых романтичных вещей? – спросил он. Но тут же получает короткий поцелуй в нос.

– Нет, я считаю, что те глупые романтичные вещи, которые ты говоришь – очень милые, – прошептал Сугавара. Оикава расплывается в улыбке. У него действительно болят щеки от того, сколько он улыбался сегодня. 

– Спокойной ночи, Коуши, – протянул Оикава, нежно обнимая Сугавару.

– Спокойной ночи, Тоору, – мягко отвечает Сугавара.

Утро просто ужасное. Потому что нужно выбраться из объятий Оикавы. И Сугавара нехотя выбирается, вставая. 

Умывшись, собравшись, он взглянул на часы – время заехать в общежитие еще есть. Но просыпается Оикава. Он садится, а потом смотрит на Сугавару сонно и непонимающе.

– Коуши, ты куда? – спросил он.

– На занятия, – ответил Сугавара, подойдя к дивану.

– А, да, скучные занятия, чтобы ты мог устроиться на хорошую работу и содержать нашу семью и наших собачек и кошек, – протянул сонно Оикава, обняв подошедшего Сугавару за ноги. Он прижался щекой к его бедру, зевнув. – Ты такой ответственный…

Сугавара фыркнул, закатив глаза.

– Тоору, ложись дальше спать. Я закрою дверь, – сказал Сугавара, погладив по голове Оикаву. Тот что-то невнятно мычит. Но отпускает Сугавару, откинувшись обратно на кровать.

Целый день Сугавара чувствует себя потрясающе. Вообще вся последующая неделя прошла просто потрясающе. Они постоянно рядом с Оикавой, постоянно целуются, постоянно обнимаются. Сугавара чувствует себя счастливым. Да, наверное, он хотел именно этого.

Оикава, наконец, вылечил свой насморк к концу первой недели их отношений. И Сугавару симптомы простуды тоже не беспокоили.

В пятницу вечером Оикава позвал Сугавару к себе на выходные. И Сугавара был рад. Поэтому складывал вещи в сумку, чтобы быстрее пойти на автобус. Сосед наблюдал за ним, приподняв бровь.

– Съезжаешь? – спросил он. Сугавара обернулся, а потом показал язык парню.

– Не-а. На выходные уеду к парню, – ответил он. Как же было приятно это произносить. Это же не выдумка, чтобы насолить соседу. Это правда. У него есть парень, и он едет к нему. На выходные. Целых два дня вместе. Сосед ничего не отвечает. Даже грустно как-то. С ним не поспоришь теперь. Да и у Сугавары слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы язвить кому-то.

Он закидывает сумку на плечо, направившись к выходу. Проходя мимо соседа, хлопает его по плечу.

– Не грусти, зато вся комната полностью в твоем распоряжении, – улыбается Сугавара. – До понедельника!

И пока сосед не успевает среагировать, быстро уходит из комнаты.

Оикава обо всем рассказал Иваизуми. И поэтому Иваизуми заставил его готовить. Оикава сначала сопротивлялся, сказал, что они могут и заказать еду, но Иваизуми убедил его, что _нужно_ приготовить ужин.

И Оикава приготовил. Сварил рис и пожарил овощи. Поискал у себя в запасах алкоголь, но не нашел ничего. А идти в магазин не хотелось, да и он подумал, что им не потребуется.

Сугавара приехал около восьми. <i>Конечно</i>, они поцеловались при встрече.

– Ива-чан, сказал, что я должен приготовить тебе ужин, – сообщил Оикава, когда уже тащил Сугавару на кухню. Тот едва успел руки вытереть, после того как помыл их.

– Правда? И ты приготовил? – спросил Сугавара.

– Конечно, – Оикава усадил его за стол, а потом поставил перед ним тарелку с рисом и овощами. – Та-да!

– Это рис с овощами, – заметил Сугавара, смотря на блюдо.

– Да, это он, – подтвердил Оикава, сев рядом.

– Тоору, я надеюсь, это не единственное, что ты умеешь готовить, – сказал Сугавара. Оикава прикусил губу. Вообще-то единственное. Но знать Сугаваре об этом пока необязательно.

– Что будем делать сегодня? – спросил Оикава, начав есть. Сугавара пожал плечами. Он тоже ел. Рис был вкусным, овощи тоже.

– Можно, заняться самой отвратительной вещью на свете, – сказал Сугавара, подняв глаза на Оикаву. – Название этой отвратительной вещи начинается на букву «с».

Оикава подавился рисом. Но потом сел, выпрямившись.

– Коуши… Мы…

– Спать, – закончил Сугавара. – Я предлагаю, лечь спать.

Но на лице Сугавары ухмылка. Оикава краснеет, смотря на Сугавару. Лицо Оикавы бесценно. Он ведь даже не ожидал, что его подловят такой шуткой. Сугавара и сам не думал, что удастся так хорошо пошутить. Но приятно видеть Оикаву растерянным.

– Просто спать? – спросил Оикава, доедая рис. У него сердце колотилось. Нет, нельзя же так шутить.

– Да, – ответил Сугавара, вздохнув. – Прости, я устал. Чуть в автобусе не уснул, пока ехал.

Это была правда. Неделя с Оикавой потрясающая. Но неделя с учебой была тяжелой. Оикава грустно вздохнул, а потом погладил Сугавару по руке.

– Хорошо, Коуши, – сказал он, улыбнувшись. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был бодр. Завтра мы будем вместе… Весь день. И я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил каждую минуту.

Сугавара улыбнулся в ответ.

– Мне стоит сейчас сказать, что каждая минута с тобой бесценна? – спросил он. Оикава шумно выдохнул, а потом кивнул. Сугавара хмыкнул. – Каждая минута с тобой бесценна, Тоору. Спасибо за ужин.

Когда они ложились спать, Оикава включил lo-fi радио. Он сообщил, что всегда расслабляется под него. Сугавара слушал. Глаза у него закрывались. Он действительно устал. Обнял Оикаву, положив голову ему на плечо. Стало спокойно. Сугавара подумал, что мог бы сейчас спать в холодной комнате в общежитии, но он спит рядом с Оикавой, который мягко гладит его по руке, а потом нежно целует в макушку.

Сугавара никогда бы не подумал, что Оикава может быть настолько заботливым. Отношения с ним были приятным сюрпризом.

Оикава видел, что Сугаваре нравятся прикосновения. И он старался дать ему это. Он гладил его, обнимал, брал за руки. Лишь бы было приятно. И теплота, которая исходила сейчас от Сугавары, была для Оикавы лучшей наградой. 

Спустя несколько минут, Оикава услышал тихое сопение. Сугавара уснул. Оикава поцеловал его в лоб, тоже прикрывая глаза.

А утром Оикава проснулся раньше Сугавары. Он посмотрел на него, а потом шумно выдохнул. _Они встречаются._ В это все еще сложно поверить. Но они встречаются.

Оикава улыбнулся, а потом потянулся за телефоном. На часах было около одиннадцати. Сколько же они проспали? Оикава отложил телефон, а потом сел на диване.

– Коуши-и-и, – протянул он. – Пора вставать.

Оикава наклонился, поцеловав Сугавару в щеку. Тот фыркнул, а потом что-то промычал, не открывая глаз.

– Ми-и-и-и-илый, – Оикава снова наклонился, целуя Сугавару в щеку. – Проспишь, как я готовлю тебе завтрак. 

– Трагедия, – наконец, раздался голос Сугавары. Но глаза он не открыл. – Тоору, ради бога, сколько времени?

– Почти одиннадцать, – ответил Оикава.

– Ложись спать, иначе я тебя заставлю, – сказал Сугавара, приоткрыв один глаз, глянув на Оикаву.

– Ой, как страшно, – Оикава закатил глаза. – Пора вставать. А то Ива-чан внезапно приедет, увидит нас в постели. Что он может подумать, м?

– Что мы занимаемся сексом, – ответил Сугавара, пытаясь натянуть на себя одеяло.

– Но мы не…

– А могли бы.

Сугавара, потеряв надежду продолжить сон, сел. Он взглянул на ошарашенного Оикаву, а потом приблизился к нему, поцеловав в щеку.

– Могли бы, – повторяет он, после чего уходит в ванную. А Оикава падает на диван, прижимая руки к груди. Действительно. Могли бы.

Завтрак проходит спокойно. Потом они возвращаются в комнату. Оикава взял ноутбук, чтобы найти что-нибудь. Сугавара сидит рядом, следя за тем, как Оикава набирает запросы в поисковике.

Сугавара целует Оикаву в плечо. Тот вздрагивает. Нет, это уже ненормально.

– Коуши, – Оикава посмотрел на Сугавару, отложив ноутбук. Оикава не знал, что и говорить. Просто говорит, надеясь, что это поможет справиться с этим странным ощущением. Поцелуи – приятно. Но сейчас Оикаву начинает вести от них. Это уже не просто поцелуи.

– Ты хочешь… Меня? – спросил Оикава. Он чувствовал себя каким-то неловким подростком. Господи, Тоору, ты взрослый человек. Перед тобой такой же взрослый человек. Вы с ним встречаетесь. Вам нравится быть друг с другом.

Но Сугавара медлит с ответом. Конечно. Ему хочется зайти дальше поцелуев. Но с другой стороны – опыта у него немного. А доставлять Оикаве дискомфорт не хочется.

– Хочу, – говорит он, а потом слышит, как Оикава судорожно выдыхает. – Но я подожду лучшего момента. 

– В каком смысле? – Оикава уже мысленно приготовился к тому, что придется признаваться в полной неопытности.

– В том смысле, что _сейчас_ не лучший момент, – криво объясняет Сугавара. – Не знаю, как тебе сказать. Просто… Думаю, что нам лучше с тобой подождать с этим. Но, знай, я хочу тебя.

– Спасибо, – только и выдавливает Оикава. А потом глупо улыбается. – Значит, будет время узнать, как это всё делается… В смысле – я почитаю об этом!

– Тоору, называй вещи своими именами – секс, – Сугавара слегка ухмыляется, смотря на Оикаву. – Секс между парнями. Гейский секс…

– Я понял, Коуши! – Оикава вспыхивает, пытаясь отпихнуть Сугавару, который приблизился к его лицу. Но потом сдается, просто коротко целует Сугавару. 

– Я не буду давить на тебя, Тоору, – тихо сказал Сугавара, чтобы успокоить.

– Я знаю, Коуши, – вздохнул Оикава. Он благодарно улыбается. – Но если ты думаешь, что я пошутил о том, что буду изучать это все – я не пошутил. Я изучу все, и у нас будет потрясающий… – он почти запнулся на слове, – секс.

– Как скажешь, Тоору, – Сугавара улыбается, поцеловав Оикаву в щеку. – А пока давай посмотрим что-нибудь.

– Можем посмотреть какое-нибудь глупое аниме и целоваться каждый раз, когда будем слышать глупый диалог, – предложил Оикава, слегка ухмыльнувшись.

– Какой же ты все-таки умный, – протянул Сугавара, хмыкнув.

И они смотрят почти весь оставшийся день глупое аниме. И действительное целуются каждый раз, когда герои говорят что-нибудь глупое. Сугавара в какой-то момент думает, что им пора вести счет, но каждый раз, когда они целуются – он забывает вообще все.

И это потрясающе.

Он поцеловал снова. И снова. И еще раз.

– Это был последний, – тихо сообщает Оикава. Кажется, они нарушили свою игру – начали целоваться во время эндинга.

– Все хорошее когда-то заканчивается, – Сугавара почти разочарован. Он не помнит сюжет аниме.

– Но я ведь все еще здесь.

– Ах да.

И за этим последовал еще один поцелуй.

Руки Оикавы такие горячие. Они так нежно обнимают, так тепло прижимают к себе. Сугавара почти всегда кладет руки на щеки Оикавы, но потом опускает на плечи. Слегка сжимает их во время поцелуя. И им обоим хорошо.

Перед сном нужно принять душ. Оикава смотрит долго на Сугавару, а потом задумчиво говорит:

– Знаешь, если мы будем мыться вместе, то сэкономим воду.

Сугавара приподнимает бровь. А потом подбирается к Оикаве, целует его. Оикава прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, что его затягивают в какой-то уж совсем неприлично долгий поцелуй. Губы пощипывает. Нельзя столько в день целоваться. 

Но язык Сугавары скользнул ему в рот. Провел по ряду зубов. Оикава старается вспомнить, как дышать. Сугавара прихватывает его нижнюю губу, потом проводит по ней языком, потом снова проникает в рот. Оикава плавится. Он думает, что сейчас умрет. Продолжает отвечать. Но Сугавара отстраняется, целует Оикаву напоследок в уголок рта, а потом откидывается назад. 

– Это тебе на удачу, чтобы в ванне не утонул, пока будешь мыться, – сообщил Сугавара. У него покрасневшие губы. Его тоже начинает вести. Оикава шумно выдыхает. Уходит прочь. Сугавара поворачивается набок, потянувшись за своим телефоном. 

_Господи, как же ему хочется Оикаву._ Это ненормально, наверное. Но Сугавара чувствует теперь странное возбуждение от поцелуев, от случайных касаний. Да, они встречаются. Да, может быть, так должно быть. Но Сугаваре кажется это странным. Боже, какой же он странный со стороны, наверное. 

Конечно, он хочет зайти дальше. Но ради Оикавы он подождет. А потом насладиться этим сполна.


	12. 12

Кажется, нельзя желать кого-то настолько сильно. 

Сугавара ломает карандаш. Половина карандаша отлетает в сторону стола, и сосед Сугавары испуганно ойкает. Он смотрит на Сугавару, который выглядит крайне задумчиво. 

Они встречаются с Оикавой уже больше трех недель. Скоро будет месяц их отношений. Всё идет довольно ровно. Сугавара практически поселился в квартире Оикавы, и большую часть времени проводит там. Сегодня – исключение только потому, что у Оикавы какие-то пары поставили на вечер, он сказал, что придет поздно и будет уставший. Они и так постоянно вместе, поэтому побыть день или два порознь – не трудно. Тем более что мессенджеры никто не запрещал.

Сугавара хочет зайти дальше. Очень хочет. Но торопить Оикаву не может.

Оикава ласковый, добрый, дает все то, что Сугаваре нужно. Оикава каждый раз краснеет до кончиков ушей, когда Сугавара заводит тему секса или как-то двусмысленно шутит. К счастью, Оикава _много говорит_ , и Сугавара знал, что Оикава не чувствует себя некомфортно, просто он чувствует себя совершенно глупо – опыта ведь совсем нет. Но Сугавара говорил ему, что всё ведь в порядке. У него ведь тоже опыта почти нет. Вряд ли можно считать бывшего, который не додумался купить смазку и презервативы, хорошим опытом. Секса у них все равно не было, хотя все к этому шло.

Сугавара просто думает о том, _как_ пройдет их с Оикавой первый раз. И это почти сводит его с ума.

– Эй, я уеду послезавтра.

Из мыслей Сугавару вырывает сосед по комнате. Сугавара взглянул на парня.

– Чего? – спросил он.

– Уеду послезавтра, говорю, – фыркнул сосед. – К родителям.

– А, – Сугавара поднял брови, а потом пожал плечами. – Ладно. Надолго?

– На два дня, – ответил сосед.

– Угу, хорошо, – кивнул Сугавара. Он откинулся на подушку, отложив сломанный карандаш и тетрадь, в которой писал домашнее задание.

– Ты завтра у парня будешь ночевать? – вдруг снова в мысли врывается сосед, не давая Сугаваре вернуться в размышления об Оикаве.

– М? Да, наверное, – ответил Сугавара. – А что?

– Просто спрашиваю. А то я ведь уеду, даже попрощаться не успею, – протянул сосед, с долей наигранной грусти. Жаль ему, что попрощаться не успеет. Ну, как же.

– Тогда послезавтра приведу сюда парня. Попрощаешься со мной и с ним познакомишься, – фыркнул Сугавара.

– Вау, наконец-то увижу, как выглядит тот с кем ты трахаешься, – нахмурился сосед.

– Не трахаюсь, – Сугавара даже как-то расстроенно вздохнул.

– Что?

– Ничего, – Сугавара отвернулся, закатив глаза, не сразу поняв, что ляпнул. Щеки покраснели даже. Сосед посмотрел на Сугавару еще немного, а потом тоже отвернулся.

На следующий день, как и ожидалось, Сугавара приехал после занятий к Оикаве. Тот доделывал какой-то доклад. Сугавара лежал на диване, листая ленту.

Оикава же все это время ощущал себя… Странно. Это не были неприятные ощущения. 

Странные. Странные потому что Оикава просто не знал, как еще их классифицировать.

Поцелуи Сугавары доводили Оикаву до такого странного состояния возбуждения, что все тело начинало гореть. Оикава вспыхивал, каждый раз думая, что все поцелуи рано или поздно дойдут до… А потом успокаивал себя тем, что это будет с Сугаварой. А он любит его. И да, хочет его. Но не может это сказать по-человечески. 

Сугавара привык выражать чувства через действия. Оикава же не очень. Ему всегда кажется, что сделать он толком ничего не может, только говорить. И он часто говорит Сугаваре о том, как любит его, часто делает комплименты. И он знает – Сугаваре это нравится. Но всё, что касается действий… Оикава постоянно теряется. Сугавара как-то нежно назвал его «романтичной катастрофой». Да. Это правда.

Оикава считает Сугавару очень красивым. Он хочет нормально прикоснуться к чужому телу, а не просто тупо смотреть на бледную кожу, когда Сугавара переодевается рядом с ним.

Сугавара все еще лежит на диване, залипнув в телефоне. Оикава нервно сглатывает. Ну может же он привнести в их отношения хоть какую-то долю… Как это назвать? Оикава тряхнул головой. Интересное занятие давать вещам имена, но сейчас – абсолютно ненужное. 

Оикава встает со своего места и идет к дивану. Он наклоняется через спинку, чтобы взять Сугавару за подбородок. Сугавара отвлекается от телефона, поднимает глаза на Оикаву. Тот старается в них не смотреть. Он наклоняется ниже, чтобы поцеловать. Второй рукой Оикава оперся на мягкую спинку, которая решила в этот момент промяться под ним. Из-за чего Оикава просто падает, съехав на Сугавару. Тот тихо шипит.

– Тоору, осторожнее, – протянул Сугавара, пытаясь выбраться из-под Оикавы. Оикава тут же вскочил.

– Прости, Коуши, прости! – он обошел диван и сел на колени прямо перед Сугаварой.

– Что ты хотел сделать? – спросил Сугавара, качнув головой.

– Красиво поцеловать тебя, – вздохнул Оикава.

– Я думал, ты делаешь доклад.

– Когда рядом ты, сложно концентрироваться на докладе, – протянул Оикава. Сугавара вздохнул. Оикаве почти стыдно за эту нелепость. Но Сугавара мягко гладит его по щеке. Это успокаивает.

– Тогда поцелуй меня, как ты хотел. Но только без падений, пожалуйста.

Оикава улыбается, а затем мягко целует Сугавару. И этот поцелуй длится очень долго. Оикава даже успевает перебраться на диван.

Сугавара, наконец, отстраняется от губ Оикавы, а потом хмыкает, заметив, что тот пальцами, задрал его футболку.

– Что, Тоору, хочешь снять с меня одежду? – Сугавара ухмыляется, а затем целует Оикаву в шею. Оикава снова краснеет.

В квартире Оикавы часто становится душно, поэтому иногда Сугаваре действительно хочется снять всю одежду. Не потому что Оикава его так сильно возбуждает, а потому что квартира Оикавы очень жаркая.

Оикава снова шумно выдыхает от поцелуя в шею, руки от футболки убирает, просто обнимая Сугавару за талию. Вообще оказавшись над Сугаварой, Оикава только что как будто на мир по-другому посмотрел. А еще у Сугавары острая коленка и она уперлась Оикаве в бедро, потому что, кажется, в ногах они запутались окончательно.

– Надо поужинать, – заметил Сугавара. Он выпрямил ногу, позволив Оикаве лечь себе на грудь. Оикава что-то мычит.

– Нет, заказывать не будем, – Сугавара хмурится. Как в этом мычании он разобрал хоть что-то? Сказать трудно. 

Оикава вздохнул. Да, Сугавара прав, нужно поужинать. Но для этого надо встать. А лежать на Сугаваре оказывается очень удобно. Хоть потом Сугавара и пытается выбраться из-под него. Все-таки Оикава далеко не пушинка.

На ужин лапша быстрого приготовления из одной тарелки. Потрясающе. Идея пришла Оикаве.

– Я видел такое в «Леди и Бродяге», – сказал Оикава, взяв в рот один конец лапши, а палочками держа второй. Сугавара вздыхает, но принимает новую игру Оикавы. Все-таки это довольно забавно – целоваться из-за лапши.

– Завтра мой сосед уезжает, – сказал Сугавара, пока они ели. – Он изъявил желание познакомиться с тобой.

– Что? – Оикава удивленно посмотрел на Сугавару. – Зачем?

– Хочет узнать, с кем я сплю, – ответил Сугавара, а потом поцеловал Оикаву в щеку. – Ну, и я хочу утереть ему нос, и показать, что _мой парень_ самый замечательный.

Оикава покраснел, а на губах появилась улыбка. Так приятно, когда Сугавара, такой чудесный и прекрасный, называет его _своим парнем_. Они встречаются уже почти месяц. А мысль о том, что _они встречаются_ , все равно приводит Оикаву в трепет. Да, они встречаются. Да, они целуются. Да, они спят вместе.

И на следующий день они приезжают в общежитие. Оикава больше поражен не соседом, у него дух захватывает от того, что он стоит в комнате Сугавары. Это ведь первый раз, когда он пришел к Сугаваре, а не наоборот.

Знакомство и прощание с соседом происходит довольно быстро. Сугавара что-то съязвил, сосед съязвил в ответ. Но Оикава не слышит. У него странное предчувствие.

На часах 23:42. 

В комнате общежития ужасно холодно. И у Оикавы отвратительно холодные руки. И Сугавара это чувствует, потому что руки Оикавы сейчас под его толстовкой, гладят мягкую кожу. Сугавара думает только о чертовых холодных руках Оикавы.

 _Поцелуи._ Они зашли слишком далеко.

Наконец-то. Какой ужас.

Оикава думает, что сейчас точно умрет. Но именно его руки гладят Сугавару, именно его руки пытаются стащить с него толстовку. Губы у Сугавары горячие. И возможно именно они провоцируют руки Оикавы. Сугавара целует в губы, в щеки, потом быстро опускается на шею – прихватывает кожу Оикавы, а потом проводит языком. От этого все тело Оикавы покрывается мурашками.

Оикава издает удивленный вздох, когда чувствует, что колено Сугавары уперлось ему между ног.

– Мне остановиться?

– Нет.

Телефон Оикавы вибрирует из-за того, что ему пишет Иваизуми и еще кто-то из одногруппников. Рядом с телефоном лежат две коробочки, уже вскрытые. Оикаве не стоит знать, как давно они у Сугавары. А Сугавара не скажет ему.

Сугавары слишком много. Его руки, губы – доводят Оикаву практически до изнеможения. В один из моментов Оикава жмуриться, сжав простынь. Внизу так жарко. Он пытается сдвинуть ноги, но Сугавара ему не позволяет. 

Оикава стонет очень тихо. Чаще даже не стонет, а шумно дышит и говорит что-нибудь. Сугавара никогда не думал, что такое возможно. Оикава шептал какую-то бессвязную чушь, отзываясь на ласки Сугавары.

Прелюдия растянулась надолго. Но никто этого не заметил. Они оба ужасно вспотели, но Сугавара никуда не торопился. Он навис над Оикавой, поцеловав его в губы. Оикава, наконец, обнял Сугавару за шею. 

Сугавара не знал, что говорить. И надо ли было говорить вообще. Он медленно входит, одной рукой придерживая бедра Оикавы. Сугавара медлит, как только может. Оикава кусает себя за губу. Прокусывает ее.

Такое себе удовольствие целовать кого-то с прокушенной губой. Привкус крови во рту Сугаваре не нравится, но он почти сразу о нем забывает. Оикава вообще, кажется, перестал думать. Он продолжает шептать что-то о том, как сильно любит Сугавару, но все чаще его шепот прерывается негромкими стонами.

На кровати в общежитии неудобно. _И чем мы только думали?_ Но то, что это кровать в комнате общежития, а не диван в квартире Оикавы, Сугавара вспомнил только на секунду, в тот момент, когда оказался над Оикавой после первого поцелуя. 

Сугавара делает все так осторожно, что Оикава буквально ни о чем не может думать – только о том, как сильно ему повезло с партнером. Как ему повезло с Коуши. Оикава честно не знает, что делать, он просто реагирует на каждое прикосновение, на каждый поцелуй.

В голове проносятся пошлые описания из дешевых романов. _Теперь мы единое целое. Он внутри меня. По телу расходится жар от его движений._

Оикава издает громкий стон, резко выгнувшись. Сугавара испугался, тут же обняв Оикаву, замерев.

Нет, он не сделал больно.

Просто Оикава не ожидал, что дойдет до предела так быстро.

Сугавара снова покрывает его поцелуями. Он целует без остановки. Все тело Оикавы в поцелуях. А некоторые места – на коже буквально горят. 

Утром Оикава будет ныть, что вся его шея в укусах и засосах. Но потом перестанет, как только Сугавара поцелует его.

Каждая минута растягивалась в вечность. Жарко. Невыносимо жарко. Оикаве кажется, что под ними пожар. Но потом до него доходит, что пожар это Сугавара, а он сам – спичка, которая вспыхивает от каждого поцелуя, прикосновения, движения.

Кровать неприятно скрипит. И первое время Сугавару это сбивает. Он опять возвращается к мысли, что _это просто ужасно, что наш первый раз прошел в этой комнате_ , но потом в ушах начинает шуметь. Он не слышит ничего – только Оикаву.

Сугавара опускается к губам Оикавы, мягко целует его, забирая последние стоны. А потом ложится рядом с ним, тяжело дыша. Оикава тоже тяжело дышит.

Утром Сугавара просыпается. Он чувствует, как Оикава обнимает его, уткнувшись носом в висок. Тепло. Оикава просыпается почти сразу после Сугавары. Он смотрит немного сонно, морщит нос, а потом снова закрывает глаза, вздохнув.

– Боже, мне приснилось, как Ива-чан допрашивает меня о том, какой у нас с тобой был секс, – немного хрипло проговорил Оикава. Сугавара поворачивается и смотрит на него, а потом ухмыляется.

– Надеюсь, ты сказал ему, что потрясающий, – протянул он.

– Да, но он просил подробностей, – ответил Оикава, зевнув. Сугавара повернулся набок, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Оикавы. Тот снова зевает, а потом сонно улыбается.

Оикава думал, что после секса, ему будет неловко. Но он чувствует себя абсолютно нормально, ему спокойно. Единственное, что неудобно – кровать. 

– Коуши, в следующий раз, мы занимаемся сексом у меня в квартире, – поспешил сказать Оикава, чтобы не упустить мысль. Все-таки сознание еще не до конца вернулось. Мысли тянутся, расползаются, в голове почти пустота. Но Оикаве нравится это ощущение.

– М, как скажешь, – Сугавара приблизился к лицу Оикавы, мягко целуя его в нос. – Еще пожелания будут?

Сугавара тихо смеется. Оикава сгребает его в объятия. 

– Я подумаю, – ответил Оикава. – Но пока мне все нравится.

– «Подумаю»? – Сугавара прищурился, а потом взял Оикаву за щеки. – Ох, Тоору, в следующий раз…

Но Сугавара не успевает договорить, потому что Оикава затыкает его поцелуем. И Сугаваре остается только ответить на этот поцелуй.

Теперь в их отношениях появилось нечто новое. И оба этому безумно рады. Хотя следующий раз наступит не так уж скоро, тем не менее – само осознание того, что _это случится_ , очень приятно.

В квартире Оикавы буквально через несколько дней они снова целуются, сидя на диване. И Сугавара ненавидит уже и диван, потому что нормально лечь не получается, пока он не разобран. Но Оикава его отвлекает. Целует. Пытается вести. Но быстро сдается из-за того, что Сугавара целует _очень горячо_. 

Тем не менее, Оикава пользуется тем, что умеет очень быстро раздевать Сугавару. Он задирает чужую футболку, снова гладит мягкую кожу.

И раздается звонок в дверь. Оикава отстраняется, тяжело дыша.

– Там… Кто-то пришел, – прошептал он, но Сугавара настойчиво пытается его поцеловать снова.

– Как пришел, так и ушел, – фыркнул Сугавара. Он ужасно возбужден, нельзя прерываться. Оикава на секунду все же поддается поцелую, забывая о звонке в дверь.

Но звонок повторяется, а потом он слышит низкий голос Иваизуми:

– Оикава, я знаю, что ты дома.

Сугавара тоже слышит голос Иваизуми, поэтому легко отталкивает Оикаву, и откидывается назад, пока последний пытается перевести дыхание. 

Да, действительно, Иваизуми пришел.

– Я вам помешал? – Иваизуми посмотрел на парочку, приподняв бровь.

– Немного, – честно признался Оикава, обмахиваясь руками. Румянец никак не исчезал со щек.

– Очень сильно, – фыркнул Сугавара, убирая светлые пряди волос, которые упали на лицо.

– Мне почти жаль, – Иваизуми пожал плечами, но в голосе ни капли сожаления.

Оказалось, что Иваизуми нужна была помощь с каким-то докладом. И Сугавара с Оикавой помогали ему весь вечер. Они пытались целоваться как-то, но Иваизуми каждый раз смотрел на них, качая головой. И целоваться не получалось.

– Вы не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста, – попросил Иваизуми, когда помешал Сугаваре поцеловать Оикаву. Сугавара фыркнул.

– Мы не отвлекаемся. Мы встречаемся и хотим целоваться. Это нормально, – заметил Оикава, поправив очки.

– Вы отвлекаетесь, поэтому мы втроем уже час не можем сформулировать одно предложение, – Иваизуми приподнял бровь. Спорить с ним сложно, он как никак прав.

Они закончили только поздно ночью. Оикава еле уговорил Иваизуми остаться. Хотя Иваизуми был против. Сугавара вообще-то тоже, но рациональная часть его понимала, что отправлять Иваизуми одного посреди ночи домой – невежливо. _Вламываться к паре, когда она хочет заняться всякими личными вещами тоже невежливо…_ Но Иваизуми лучший друг Оикавы, Сугавара к нему хорошо относился. Поэтому Иваизуми можно. Но это только один раз.

Иваизуми пошел в душ. Оикава с Сугаварой сидели в комнате, смотря сериал. Кажется, вышла новая серия. 

Оикава закатил глаза, когда герои в очередной раз не смогли признаться друг другу в чувствах.

– Я не могу больше выносить это, – протянул он. – Такая клоунада. Просто поговорите!..

Сугавара посмотрел на Оикаву немного сонно, но улыбнулся.

Недавно Сугавара ошибся чатами и написал Оикаве вместо Асахи. Недавно они с Оикавой были «товарищами по несчастью». Недавно Оикава чувствовал тупую боль, общаясь с Иваизуми. Недавно Оикава решил, что рассказать Сугаваре о своей влюбленности в Иваизуми – отличная идея.

Сейчас они сидят на диване. Слышат шум воды, который доносится из ванной. Сейчас они смотрят сериал, где герои никак не могут признаться друг другу, раздражая этим Оикаву.

Сейчас Сугавара может в любой момент потянуться и поцеловать Оикаву. 

Сугавара чуть поднимает голову с чужого плеча. Он берет лицо Оикавы в свои руки, отвлекая от сериала, а потом приближается к губам.

– Неужели Оикава и тебя достал этими сериалами? – Иваизуми вышел из ванной, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Сугавара фыркает, Оикава тоже.

Ну, ладно. Не в любой момент. Но главное, что может. 


End file.
